A Romantic Story About Ryeowook
by Ryeowookie Ryeosom
Summary: No summary. Remake dari Novelnya Santhy Agatha, moga suka. Yewook. GS. Rate M. Romance & Drama. DLDR :). Aku lanjutin karena banyak Yewook Shipper yang minta. Senengnya ternyata masih banyak YWS yang peduli sama kelestarian FF Yewook. Gamshahamnida.
1. Chapter 1

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SINOPSIS :**

"Dalam hidupnya, Impian Ryeowook hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Donghae kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya: bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam.

Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan meskipun sederhana, tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan.

Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua yang diimpikannya, orang tuanya, merenggut rencana pernikahannya dengan Donghae yang kemudian tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian, dan menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa depan yang telah tersusun rapi. Semuanya hancur. Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah dia harus berhubungan dengan Yesung, seorang taipan kaya yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan... Punya obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya. Ryeowook membutuhkan Yesung lebih demi menyelamatkan Donghae, sedangkan Yesung membutuhkan Ryeowook untuk memuaskan hasrat obsesif yang terus menerus menyiksanya terhadap Ryeowook.

Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan inipun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka bisa terbakar habis di dalamnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan dan….. akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai.

Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Ryeowook harus memilih antara Hasratnya pada Yesung, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya kepada Donghae, lelaki yang baik, yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam sebentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya."

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu. Apalagi Ryeowook tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk, Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya, pikir Ryeowook sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Mr. Yesung.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Ryeowook dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Mr. Yesung sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

Yesung baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Ryeowook tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Ryeowook begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Ryeowook sampai terlambat. Yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku,...atau malah jengkel? Yesung tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Ryeowook akan tambah jengkel dengannya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Yesung termenung. Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kost, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi, 'Saya tinggal sendirian', begitu ucapnya tadi.

Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar kost, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun? Apakah dia sakit? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Dada Yesung langsung merasa nyeri, Tidak! Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Yesung menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Yesung rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Ryeowook mau asal Ryeowook mau melayaninya. Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Ryeowook yang benar benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Ryeowook. Yesung menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Ryeowook pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Kata Pak Shindong anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal", gumam Ryeowook sopan ketika Yesung mempersilahkannya duduk.

Yesung tidak menjawab hingga Ryeowook menatap Yesung bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Mr. Yesung?",

Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya",

Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya? Ryeowook mengerutkan kening, Ketika Mr. Yesung sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Ryeowook segera bangkit dari kursinya,

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan anda, permisi Mr.

Yesung", gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu Ryeowook",

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Ryeowook membalikkan tubuh, Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Ryeowook,

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi", gumamnya misterius.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentang...?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah",

Mulut Ryeowook ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,...mmm...,bukan kekasih,...apa ya istilahnya di Korea? Wanita simpanan?",

Yesung tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Ryeowook,

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku", Suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari tempat kost kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal ,baju-baju rancangan disainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Ryeowook karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Ryeowook? Aku akan memenuhi semua permint23aanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu",

Ketika Mr. Yesung akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Ryeowook sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri! Tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! Kepadanya! Berani Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!,

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

PLAAAKKK!

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Yesung terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu,

"Berani-beraninya anda!,", napas Ryeowook terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan...", suara Ryeowook terhenti melihat ekspresi Yesung.

"Menjijikkan katamu?", jika tadi Yesung tak marah karena tamparan Ryeowook, sekarang dia benar-benar marah,"jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...", Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..."

Entah bagaimana Ryeowook mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Ryeowook setengah berlari menuju pintu, Tapi terlambat, Yesung bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Ryeowook berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Yesung mendorongnya kembali tertutup. Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah,

"Le…. lepaskan saya!, atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas

pelecehan..."

Yesung tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara. Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Ryeowook, bibir Yesung mencari-cari bibir Ryeowook, tubuhnya makin menekan Ryeowook ke pintu,

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Yesung hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Yesung menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Ryeowook di kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Yesung tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Ryeowook. Sampai kemudian ketika Ryeowook membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Yesung memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Yesung melumat bibir Ryeowook seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Ryeowook yang selembut madu. Ryeowook terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Yesung untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Ryeowook, makin mendorong Ryeowook ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Ryeowook, lidah Yesung mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi Yesung begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah, lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Ryeowook, Yesung mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket, Gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Yesung menginginkan gadis itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Ryeowook sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Yesung mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Ryeowook merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...Ya Tuhan , Donghae tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Donghae...Ya Tuhan!

Ryeowook mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Yesung, Mulut Yesung yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Ryeowook mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Ryeowook bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Yesung masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Ryeowook, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Ryeowook. Mata Yesung tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Ryeowook sinarnya begitu tajam,

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong...",

Dengan tiba-tiba Ryeowook mendorong Yesung hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Yesung dengan mata marah menyala-nyala, "Dasar bajingan!, kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!, kau begitu menjijikkan!"

Suara Ryeowook semakin serak karena menahan tangis,...jangan..., jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Ryeowook! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! Desisnya dalam hati.

Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan, "Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!"

Ryeowook setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Ryeowook yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Tapi Ryeowook tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Ryeowook memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Wah,, mian ya chingu, aku bener-bener gak tau kalo udah ada versi Kyuminnya.

Aku Cuma suka banget sama ceritanya, dan berfikir untuk bikin remake dengan pair fav aku, ternyata malah begini.

Aku stop aja kalo gitu, hehehe

Mian sekali lagi, bukan maksud hati


	3. Chapter 3

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Yesung mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip. Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Yesung tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Yesung mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali. Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu? Tidak! Dengan cepat Yesung menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja, Yesung tidak pernah salah, Beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Ryeowook, Yesung mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa misalnya. Atau mungkin, Ryeowook hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Yesung menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Ryeowook barusan, Menjijikkan katanya ?

"Lihat saja Ryeowook, Setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu", sumpah Yesung dalam hati.

Suasana hati Ryeowook benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Ryeowook merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Mr. Yesung tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar

Dengannya.

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Leeteuk menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi,

"Kemana saja kau nak?!, aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Ryeowook langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Donghae dirawat. Leeteuk tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya. Ryeowook terpaku di depan ruangan Donghae dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Donghae, Leeteuk tiba dibelakang Ryeowook dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya,

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Ryeowook, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Donghae dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya",

Air mata mengalir di pipi Ryeowook. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Donghae kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Ryeowook mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Donghae... Ryeowook memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu. Leeteuk memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Ryeowook menumpahkan air matanya.

Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Ryeowook makin cemas, "Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Ryeowook gemetar, ketakutan Dokter itu menarik napas panjang

"Donghae pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Ryeowook",

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?", Ryeowook mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris,

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!",

Tubuh Ryeowook menjadi lunglai, untung Leeteuk menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya,

"Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ...?",

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin,

"Donghae dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Ryeowook"

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad, "Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Donghae selamat", suaranya mulai gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?", Seluruh tubuh Ryeowook menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab, "Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta, Ryeowook",

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Ryeowook tak peduli. Dimana Dia?! Ryeowook menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya

Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?! Ryeowook menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan. Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan. Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Ryeowook menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian. Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Ryeowook tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya, Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Ryeowook melangkah keluar.

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Yesung melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi, Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Yesung menyadari bahwa Ryeowooklah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang,

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?", Sebenarnya Yesung sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda",

Yesung mengernyit menyadari suara Ryeowook yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan ? berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini? Tiba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Yesung melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka. Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan gusar,

"Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!",

Sejenak Ryeowook ragu, tapi Yesung benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang. Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Yesung. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak", gumamnya sombong.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh tekad meski gemetaran, "Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda".

Yesung menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?", gumamnya mengejek.

Wajah Ryeowook pucat pasi, kata-kata Yesung bagaikan menamparnya keras. Tapi dia bertahan, Demi Donghae, tekadnya dalam hati "Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi",

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!", Yesung membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Ryeowook, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Ryeowook hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Yesung melembut,

"Oke, Berapa?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu Yesung mendesah tak sabar,

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu"

Ryeowook menelan ludah, "Ti..Tiga ratus...juta.."

"Apa?", Yesung membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta", kali ini Ryeowook berhasil terdengar mantap.

Yesung mengernyit jijik, "Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!",

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?", desis Yesung, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini",

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Yesung terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Ryeowook, lalu wajahnya mengeras, "Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam",

Yesung hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Ryeowook, "Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Ryeowook langsung panik melihat Yesung membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya, Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satu-satunya harapan Ryeowook untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Donghae!

Dengan setengah histeris, Ryeowook melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak, Ditariknya lengan Yesung, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Ryeowook berjinjit, merangkul kepala Yesung dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Yesung kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Yesung langsung meledak tak terkendali. Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Ryeowook, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan.

Ciuman Yesung sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Yesung menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Ryeowook. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya. Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Yesung benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini. Yesung baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Ryeowook yang mulai megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Yesung masih memeluk pinggang Ryeowook, setengah mengangkat Ryeowook, tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh. Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang, Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar, geram Yesung dalam hati, Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Ryeowook, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya,

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani",

Yesung menatap Ryeowook geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya, "Masuk ke mobil! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli".


	4. Chapter 4

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook melirik Yesung agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Yesung akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Donghae yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Yesung kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika...

Ryeowook terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Yesung sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang, Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook yang pucat pasi,

"Ayo", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Ryeowook untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Yesung menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah. Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Yesung,

Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan. Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Ryeowook terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya. Yesung hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya, "Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki itu melirik Ryeowook dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..."

Yesung sengaja menatap Ryeowook dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Ryeowook merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu...",

Yesung sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya",

Kalau wajah Ryeowook bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Yesung. Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Ryeowook setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Ryeowook merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Yesung, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Ryeowook melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas, Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat. Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Donghae, air matanya Menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower, Maafkan aku Donghae, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Ryeowook memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat. Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Ryeowook melonjak,

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?", tanya Yesung tak sabar,

"Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai", Ryeowook menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling,

Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik. Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi, Yesung sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Ryeowook memakai jubah mandi, lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu", Gumam Yesung mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya,

Ryeowook duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Yesung sudah menyesap kopinya. Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Yesung tersenyum lembut padanya,

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Ryeowook dengan hati-hati melirik Yesung dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Ryeowook malu.

"Ryeowook?",

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Ryeowook hampir melonjak karena terkejut. Matanya mengerjap menatap Yesung,

"a...apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Ryeowook menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya,

"Ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir"

Yesung tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Ryeowook,

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku"

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Ryeowook tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah.

Yesung menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Ryeowook, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya,

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi",

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi, Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Ryeowook tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi, Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Ryeowook hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Ryeowook, sangat kontras dengan Yesung yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Ryeowook mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Ryeowook sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Yesung mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Ryeowook yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Yesung semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Yesung, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

Tidak! geram Yesung dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa. Dengan pelan Yesung naik ke ranjang dibelakang Ryeowook yang

memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Ryeowook, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Yesung.

Yesung melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Ryeowook menghadap dirinya,

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Ryeowook,

Dan...meledaklah, Yesung merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Ryeowook menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Yesung tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman? Yesung teringat ciuman Ryeowook yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman, Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!.

Ryeowook masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Yesung sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi biru pucat,

"aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku...", suara Yesung tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Ryeowook lagi dengan membabi buta,

Kata-kata vulgar Yesung itu membuat pipi Ryeowook merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Yesung menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Ryeowook mengerang.

Yesung menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Ryeowook lembut,

"Sakitkah?", bisiknya parau

Ryeowook terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tetapi Yesung tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Ryeowook, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Ryeowook yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya,

"Oh Indahnya", bisik Yesung serak, membiarkan Ryeowook memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Yesung yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Ryeowook, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Yesung begitu ahli sedang Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, Tubuh Yesung yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Ryeowook yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Ryeowook makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Ryeowook merasakan kejantanan Yesung, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Ryeowook membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Yesung di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Yesung pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Ryeowook, "Kau sudah siap", erang Yesung, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Yesung yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, Demi kamu Donghae, bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Ryeowook, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Ryeowook mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Yesung dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Yesung untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Ryeowook yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Ryeowook, Yesung sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Ryeowook dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Ryeowook bukan wanita gampangan, Yesung adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Ryeowook, Yesung mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook dengan cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Ryeowook terengah-engah dan Yesung melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Yesung tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Yesung tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Ryeowook,

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu", Dengan lembut Yesung menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Ryeowook, lalu berhenti di pinggul Ryeowook, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Yesung terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Ryeowook dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Yesung menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Yesung dengan keras. Tetapi Yesung tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Ryeowook. Dengan perlahan, Yesung menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan ! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Ryeowook terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Ryeowook semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Yesung sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Ryeowook, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Ryeowook. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Yesung mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Ryeowook menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Yesung makin kencang, Yesung sadar, dia telah membuat Ryeowook mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Ryeowook saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak

dibawahnya. Dan Yesung benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Ryeowook.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Yesung merasa sedikit sesak napas,seolah olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Ryeowook.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow"

Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Yesung, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Ryeowook. Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Ryeowook,,,diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata biru yang tajam,yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau...", Yesung berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau,"apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhatihati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Ryeowook dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Ryeowook ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Yesung bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Ryeowook, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Ryeowooknya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, gadis ini benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Ryeowook yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Ryeowook berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur.

Yesung mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...


	5. Chapter 5

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan,

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Ryeowook terlonjak duduk,lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Ryeowook menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Yesung yang duduk disofa,tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Ryeowook.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook benar-benar malu, Yesung sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Ryeowook...Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu",

Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Ryeowook yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang",

Tatapan Yesung berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya"

Tanya Yesung tanpa ampun.

Ryeowook duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Yesung melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja? Tentu saja Yesung sengaja! Seru Ryeowook dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Ryeowook benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Yesung percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Donghae disini, jangan sampai Yesung tahu tentang Donghaenya, dia harus melindungi Donghae dari lelaki kejam seperti Yesung, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung kepada Donghae hanya untuk memerasnya nanti? Dengan tegar Ryeowook menegakkan dagunya,

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Yesung mengeras mendengar jawaban Ryeowook tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Ryeowook patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Ryeowook melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, wanita dimanapun sama saja. Ryeowook mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku...", mata Yesung menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Ryeowook tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Yesung.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja,

Ryeowook menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya?

Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya?

Yesung melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu...",

Mata Yesung menelusuri tubuh Ryeowook yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?"

Lalu Yesung naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Ryeowook. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Ryeowook dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Ryeowook, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Yesung menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Ryeowook, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya,

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila", Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Ryeowook menuju puncak kenikmatan.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Yesung tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap-luap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Ryeowook tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Yesung terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, parempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Yesung dengan sukarela.

Desas desus berkembang bahwa Yesung kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Yesung, yang kemarin baru digandengya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun, keturunan indo Jerman yang sangat cantik bernama Shanon, tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera,kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung dengan tatapan memuja.

Apakah Yesung juga akan melecehkan Shanon seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Shanon jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?

Ryeowook mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Yesung lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya, Ryeowook tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya...

Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar? Ryeowook sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Ryeowook meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Yesung semalam melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Ryeowook melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya...Apakah ini untuknya? Ryeowook memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu.

Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook membuka kemasan itu, sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Ryeowook melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Yesungkah yang memesaannya?

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Ryeowook memakai pakaian itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Ryeowook berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai, Dan tubuh Yesung terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak kecokelatan terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak, Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Ryeowook mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Yesung berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Ryeowook melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yesung tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya...haruskah Ryeowook membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Yesung marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Ryeowook tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu, Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Donghae bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Yesung sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya...

Tiba-tiba handphone Yesung yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Ryeowook hampir terlonjak karena terkejut.

Tubuh Yesung bergerak dan mata biru yang tajam itu terbuka, langsung menatap Ryeowook. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Yesung tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Ryeowook dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Ryeowook dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone.

Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Yesung menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi.

Ketika Yesung meletakkan telephonnya, Ryeowook masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi", dengan santai Yesung berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Ryeowook memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Ryeowook dan mengangkat dagu Ryeowook agar menghadapnya,

"Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Ryeowook merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Yesung mendengus lalu melepaskan Ryeowook dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu"

.

.

Ryeowook mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Donghae, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada Leeteuk, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Donghae? dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?

Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya. Dalam Kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?

Yesung menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya wanita ini Bangga, aku, Kim Yesung, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!

Yesung memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Ryeowook. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan, Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Ryeowook, bukannya semakin reda dia malahn makin ingin dan ingin lagi, gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?

Yesung memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Kangin pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Kangin adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lelaki Korea ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Jerman, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Kangin pulang ke Korea, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Yesung memutuskan memimpin cabang di Korea, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Yesung tahu Kangin tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Yesung yang ekstrim.

Tetapi saat Yesung membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Kangin,

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrim Yesung, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing"

Yesung tersenyum, Ryeowook tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Yesung percaya bahwa Ryeowook akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Kangin, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung", gumamnya yakin.

Kangin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Yesung yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail.

Kangin adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Yesung menahan senyumnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Ryeowook yang seolah tidak selera makan,

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?", desis Yesung, hanya sebuah desisan dan Ryeowook terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Ryeowook.

"Mr. Yesung", Ryeowook menyebutkan nama Yesung dengan pelan, di telinga Yesung suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku", pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata,

"Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?", suara Ryeowook terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Yesung terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah,

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam", Yesung berdehem, "Tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?", Ryeowook mengernyitkan kening,

"itu tempat kost perempuan satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan"

"Ruang tamu?", Yesung mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa.

"Oh", pipi Ryeowook bersemu dan tak berani menatap Yesung ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?", tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Ryeowook menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Yesung, tempat kostnya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Yesung untuk berada di sana, Ryeowook melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya", Yesung merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga",

Dengan santai Yesung menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor"

Ryeowook hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda?

Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Yesung sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Ryeowook,

"Lebih mudah bagiku Ryeowook, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu",

Yesung tersenyum," apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat.

Ryeowook mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Yesung.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Yesung melirik jam tangannya,

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, enjoy your time, aku akan menemuinya sebentar", dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Ryeowook berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Ryeowook hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Yesung musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Ryeowook di kursi,

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu", gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Yesung?", Kangin bertanya saat Yesung mempelajari salinan kontrak itu,

Yesung mengangkat matanya dan menatap Kangin, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu,

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta man!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Bos?"

Kening Yesung berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Kangin, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang perempuan, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?", Yesung tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Kangin, tentu saja Kangin tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku"

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini"

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi", jawab Yesung yakin.

Kangin mengangkat bahu,

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku",

Kangin menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, "Miss. Ryeowook ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Yesung menggeleng,

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya", jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Yesung langsung bersiaga, Kenapa Kangin ingat pada Ryeowook? Apakah Kangin juga memperhatikan Ryeowook? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya?Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar,

Kangin tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Yesung,

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya",

Kangin mengangkat bahu,

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu",

Kangin menarik napas panjang, "Well jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kauterlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Yesung langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Ryeowook tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Yesung bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Yesung membantu Ryeowook membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke apartement, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran kost dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan induk semangnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu, Yesung tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan,

"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri", dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang atau kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja"

Ryeowook memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi,,,,bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kau janjikan?"

Yesung mengangkat bahu,

"Silahkan", dia mengeluarkan dompetnya,"Kau butuh uang?",

"Tidak...!", Ryeowook menjawab tegas, uang Tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Yesung tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu,

Yesung sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Ryeowook,

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?",

Yesung mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya,

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun", dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Ryeowook mengingatnya baik-baik. Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Yesung disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Yesung tidak akan tahu.

Yesung memakai jasnya , puas karena Ryeowook menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini", Tatapan Yesung ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah.

Sepeninggal Yesung, Ryeowook segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, loby apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar,

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, Miss?", sapanya dengan sopan.

Ryeowook cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak", jawabnya," saya menunggu jemputan, di depan", gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Ryeowook segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet, Ryeowook berpapasan dengan Leeteuk ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Donghae,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ryeowook?", kau kelihatan pucat,

Ryeowook meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang?

Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Aku,,, aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Donghae", gumamnya gugup, Leeteuk menatap Ryeowook sedih,

"Ryeowook uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta, begini nak, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya", Ryeowook bergumam lemah,

Kata-kata Leeteuk langsung terhenti seketika,

"Apa?...Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu nak? Darimana...?", kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Ryeowook mulai menangis,

"Ada apa nak? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega",

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik pada saya", Ryeowook terisak pelan. Leeteuk mengelus rambut Ryeowook dengan lembut,

"Tidak akan anakku, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya"

Ryeowook menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Leeteuk yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya,

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Ryeowook, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!", geram Suster Leeteuk.

Ryeowook buru-buru mencegah kemarahan Leeteuk,

"Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Mr. Yesung tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Donghae, dia mengira aku perempuan muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya"

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Ryeowook? setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya",

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak suster, aku tidak mau Mr. Yesung mengetahui tentang Donghae, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Donghae nanti",

Leeteuk menarik napas,

"Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu", tiba-tiba tatapan Leeteuk berubah intens dan hati-hati,

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Leeteuk,

"Eh? Apa Suster?"

Leeteuk tampak salah tingkah,

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Ryeowook?, maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar",

Wajah Ryeowook langsung merah padam,

"Tidak, Mr. Yesung tidak kasar...Oh Tuhan!", Ryeowook menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya,"Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga."

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Ryeowook lembut, menenangkannya,

"Ryeowook, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Donghae sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti", tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional,

"Ryeowook aku yakin, Mr. Yesung ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya, apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?",

Ryeowook memandang Leeteuk dengan bodoh,

"Pengaman?"

Barulah ketika Leeteuk menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Ryeowook menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi,

"Oh, itu...", suara Ryeowook hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya"

Leeteuk berdehem,

"Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?",

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Suster"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Mr. Yesung "

.

.

Ryeowook meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi Donghae baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang, Operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1minggu lagi, Sekarang Ryeowook hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan,

Dengan ragu, Ryeowook memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Ryeowook menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong,

Ryeowook mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur,

"Baunya enak sekali"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Ryeowook hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya,

Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Yesung bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi,

"I,,,iya, aku memasak makan malamku", jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Yesung melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Ryeowook, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Ryeowook, lalu menengok penggorengan,

"Apa itu?", tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Ryeowook.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran", Ryeowook berusaha bertingkah wajar,

"Seperti omelet?", kali ini Yesung tampak benar-benar tertarik,

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana. Ryeowook menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Yesung, baru sekarang Ryeowook sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya"

Ryeowook menoleh mendengar permintaan Yesung,

"Memangnya kamu mau?", tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya,

"Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaijan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

Dasar perayu ulung, Ryeowook memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Yesung tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!

Yesung masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Yesung memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Ryeowook, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu ,mencengkeram pundak Ryeowook mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Ryeowook dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Ryeowook bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja", gumam Yesung pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

.

.

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Ryeowook tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yesung.

Ternyata Yesung suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?", Yesung tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terahkirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Ryeowook selama dia makan,

Ryeowook langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup,

"Eh...tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Yesung tersenyum,

"Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?",

Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia Ryeowook, kita tidak ada bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain",

Yesung mengangkat bahunya, "kuakui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercitarasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat",

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi",

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengomentari kebiasaan Yesung, sejak kemarin, diamatinya Yesung selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Ryeowook,

"Ya, kopi berkualiatas juga", gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ryeowook menunduk, entah kenapa Yesung yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Yesung yang kaku dan dingin di kantor,

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang musti kubereskan".

Ryeowook segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Yesung membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Ryeowook, dan membawanya ke ruang baca,

Dengan enggan Ryeowook menyusul ke ruang baca, Yesung sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap notebooknya dan tampak Serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Ryeowook,

"Duduklah, minum tehmu", gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap notebooknya.

Ryeowook sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu, Ryeowook tidak tahu, apakah Yesung akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Ryeowook menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Yesung, dia mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

.

.

Ryeowook merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Yesung sedang menggendongnya ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Ryeowook membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar,

Ryeowook langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Yesung dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Ryeowook masih belum berani membuka matanya, Apakah Yesung memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?

Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini, Ryeowook menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut,

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Yesung mendekat dan merengkuh Ryeowook dari belakang, Pertama kali Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya.

Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gerak gelisah,

"Ada apa Ryeowook?", sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya sangat segar,

Tidakkah dia tidur? Gumam Ryeowook dalam hati,

"Haus", ahkirnya Ryeowook bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Yesung langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Ryeowook terbaring, lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada,

"Duduk, minum."

Dengan pelan Ryeowook duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Yesung mengambil gelas itu,

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?", Ryeowook mengernyit karena suara Yesung sekarang menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus", Yesung menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Ryeowook sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Ryeowook hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Ryeowook, dan mata birunya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam, di tengah-tengah mata birunya.

Ryeowook agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Yesung yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Yesung mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Ryeowook panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Yesung.

Menggerakkan bibirnya, Setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum,Ryeowook bisa merasakannya karena bibir Yesung hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya,

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Ryeowook memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Yesung meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi,

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu", bibir Yesung bergerak di bibir Ryeowook, dan ketika Ryeowook mengikutinya, Yesung mengerang senang, "ya...ya bagus,begitu...tidak,,,jangan gigit...bagus...bagus...buka mulutmu...ah sayang...",

Yesung terus memberikan instruksi di sela sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah, dan Ryeowook menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu, ketika Yesung membuka mulutnya Ryeowook mengikutinya,ketika lumatan Yesung makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Ryeowook dengan ahli, Ryeowook mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Yesung karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berahkir, Ryeowook bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Ryeowook, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya,

"Itu tadi yang namanya french kiss...",gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan ahli membuat Ryeowook melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya,

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Yesung mengajari Ryeowook bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Ryeowook menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Ryeowook, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Yesung, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Ryeowook menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Yesung yang kekar, membuat napas Yesung terengah,

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan", bisik Yesung Serak, lalu melumat bibir Ryeowook penuh gairah, "Dan aku akan mati bahagia", desahnya.

Yesung menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Ryeowook, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu...ah...kau begitu hangat dan siap untukku..."

Suara Yesung tenggelam di sela sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Ryeowook kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Yesung membuat Ryeowook mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu,

Ryeowook menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif, Yesung masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Ryeowook. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Ryeowook membelakangi Yesung berbantalkan salah satu lengan Yesung, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Ryeowook erat, menempelkan punggung Ryeowook sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Yesung entah kemana, Seharusnya Ryeowook kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Yesung memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya,

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Donghae...

Helaan napas Ryeowook pasti membangunkan Yesung karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Ryeowook,

"Selamat pagi", suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Ryeowook tidur semalaman.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Usahanya gagal karena Yesung mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Ryeowook tidak bisa bergerak,

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan...begitu juga sebaliknya hmmm?"

Wajah Ryeowook memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganyapun memerah dan Yesung terkekeh melihatnya,

Lalu tiba tiba tawa itu hilang dan Ryeowook merasakan gairah Yesung bangkit lagi, Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru Yesung yang menyala penuh gairah,

"Lagi?", Ryeowook tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat Yesung menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam?, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Yesung semalam, Ryeowook pikir Yesung sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka", gumam Yesung parau, "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku" kemudian Yesung meraih Ryeowook lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya... hanya kurang satu menit.

Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Ryeowookpun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit, Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Ryeowook baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka", suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Ryeowook, "Rasanya seperti bukan Mr. Yesung."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Ryeowook menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Mr. Yesung, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "tapi tadi,,,, astaga! Mr. Yesung bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua...", suaranya terpekik hampir histeris, "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu,,,bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tp yang keluar hanya suara tercekik", lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Mr. Yesung sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi... benar-benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Ryeowook beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Ryeowook terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Yesung dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu... tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata birunya yang tajam, obyek pikirannya.

Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras,

Yesung tertawa,

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?", suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam.

Dan Ryeowook mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Yesung meraih Ryeowook,lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka...

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Ryeowook terperanjat, dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Yesung dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Yesung dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet, Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?

Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya...

Tapi... Ryeowook mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan... ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu...?

.

.

"Kau tampak senang", Kangin menatap Yesung yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru.

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Kangin muram,

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

Kangin mengangkat bahu,

"Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan Yesung berubah tajam,

"Aku?,,,, Mabuk kepayang?... Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada Ryeowook, begitu?... Baik ! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Ryeowook, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat?, toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!

"Yesung", Kangin berusaha meredakan emosi Yesung, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Yesung tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api biru yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Kangin."

Sebelum Kangin dapat menjawab, ponsel Yesung berdering, Yesung meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Victoria?"

Mendengar nama Victoria disebut, Kangin langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Yesung, Yesung mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Kangin berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Victoria yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang, sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Yesung berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Victoria. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Victoria menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Yesung tidak menolaknya. baginya Victoria cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak?

Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, Tetapi di saat awal Yesung sudah menegaskan kepada Victoria bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Victoria mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnyapun Yesung sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Victoria sepertinya besar kepala karena Yesung saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Yesung dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Yesung sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain, Ryeowook.

Sekarang Yesung merasa muak dengan tingkah Victoria yang bertindak seolaholah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Yesung dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Yesung.

"Sayangku, Yesung? Kau masih disana?"

"Victoria, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Yonghwa, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya... Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Yesung menghela napas keras.

"Victoria, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Yesung, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Victoria, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke ?", Yesung langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke, Oke !" Victoria setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."

"Victoria, aku sibuk. Maaf!", Yesung langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Victoria tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Yesung diseberang sana,

"Kau suka masakan cina?"

"Hah?", Ryeowook terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Yesung yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Yesung mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Ryeowook?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, Ryeowook baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh...iya...iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita."

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Ryeowook menyeduh kopi, Yesung datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan Kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu."

Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu."

Dengan langkah anggun Yesung membalikkan badan menuju kamar.

Ryeowook mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Yesung, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Yesung muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lalu duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Ryeowook duduk di hadapan Yesung, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?", setahu Ryeowook pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi", Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tiba-tina hingga Ryeowook kaget, "Kenapa tidak kamu makan ? ayo, enak lho."

Dengan gugup Ryeowook menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, gumam Ryeowook pada suapan pertama, Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Yesung menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

Yesung langsung terkekeh geli.

Ryeowook baru mengetahui kepribadian Yesung yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Yesung minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi notebooknya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Ryeowook menyibukkan diri denga menonton chanel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Yesung akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa

lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Yesung hampir membuat Ryeowook terlonjak karena kaget.

Ryeowook menatap ke arah Yesung, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi, Astaga...berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Yesung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru buru Ryeowook menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa...aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu."

Yesung tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum mengenang.

"Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya."

Yesung tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya", gumamnya dalam tawa.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung dengan bingung.

"Wanita sepertiku...?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku", senyum Yesung berubah sensual," dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya, padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Ryeowook hampir tersedak tehnya,dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Yesung dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi mata birunya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Ryeowook.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan", gumam Yesung sambil menyipitkan matanya, "apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Ryeowook langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Yesung yang blak-blakan itu,

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu... saya... saya hanya belum...terbiasa..."

Ryeowook menelan ludah ketika Yesung beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Ryeowook, lalu menarik Ryeowook berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut,

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?", suara Yesung berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Ryeowook dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

Jam dua pagi, ketika Yesung terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya.

Ryeowook berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Yesung merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau. Damn! Kadangkala karena Ryeowook begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Yesung seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Yesung mengelus punggung polos Ryeowook, dan dalam tidurnya, Ryeowook bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Yesung.

Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa. Yesung tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Ryeowook. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Yesung.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" guman Yesung di kegelapan,

"kau milikku Ryeowook"

Seolah mendengar ancaman Yesung di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Ryeowook berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Yesung tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Dong...hae"

Yesung langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Ryeowook, Apa? Tadi gadis itu bilang apa?!

"Donghae",

Kali ini gumaman Ryeowook terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Yesung melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Yesung menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Ryeowook itu?

Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Ryeowook bukan?

Selama ini Ryeowook tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan!

Dengan gusar Yesung menghapus air mata di sudut mata Ryeowook, lalu mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook pelan.

Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Yesung dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba,

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Yesung dengan tatapan membara, "Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Ryeowook benar-benar tidak siap ketika Yesung menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Yesung berbeda dengan biasanya,dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Ryeowook sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Yesung sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat... dan Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Yesung.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Yesung sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Ryeowook merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Yesung di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Ryeowook? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagian masih ada Donghae yang harus kau cemaskan.

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Ryeowook melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Yesung bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahan-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Ryeowook mengernyit.

Dari Leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Yesung. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Yesung! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?

Ryeowook belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Donghae selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Donghae bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Ryeowook tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

Dasar Yesung bodoh! Gerutunya sambil mencari cari turtle neck yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Ryeowook hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Ryeowook merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Yesung hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam. Dengan memaksakan diri Ryeowook naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

.

.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali", salah seorang temannya memandang Ryeowook dengan cemas ketika Ryeowook mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Ryeowook memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri, bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Ryeowook bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan,

"Ryeowook coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?", salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Ryeowook mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

"Pingsan?!"

Yesung setengah berteriak kepada Kangin yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya,

"Kapan?! Dimana?!", Yesung mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Kangin hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Yesung, "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan ", tambah Kangin penuh arti.

"Digendong?", kali ini wajah Yesung menegang karena marah, "laki-laki?"

Kangin tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya,

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?",

Tawa Kangin kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Yesung yang marah, "Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Yesung mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Kangin berdiri dan menahannya,

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Yesung?"

Yesung menatap tangan Kangin yang menahan lengannya dengan marah,

"Tentu saja melihat Ryeowook!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa?

Kuulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya", Kangin menatap Yesung tajam, "Dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan", Kangin mulai terkekeh geli.

Yesung melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis,

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa", dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Kangin menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Yesung yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Yesung, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Yesung meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Kangin

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan."

Kangin tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Yesung,

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya", Kangin tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu Yesung?"

Yesung mengacak rambutnya bingung,

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu... rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya... jadi tiap malam aku.. aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?", kali ini alis Kangin berkerut.

Yesung menghindari tatapan Kangin,

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas", gumamnya tak Jelas.

Kangin menarik napas dalam,

"Yesung, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau, tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!", Yesung menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri,

"Tapi... ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Kangin..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan? Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 100 juta", Kangin mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya... ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu' atau 'tubuh itu'..? Dia punya nama Kangin, namanya Ryeowook."

"Baiklah, Ryeowook ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Yesung mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Ryeowook lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada wanita lain, tapi... Yesung tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun, dia mau Ryeowook, hanya Ryeowook yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini,

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Kangin, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Ryeowook... Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini"

Kangin menarik napas,

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Yesung dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?", gumam dokter Jaejoong, janda berusia 33 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Yesung juga, ketika melihat Yesung masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Jaejoong sudah mengusir rekan-rekan kerja Ryeowook dari klinik itu.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong,

"Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?", gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang tertidur pulas, tadi Ryeowook sempat bangun dan Jaejoong sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat.

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Yesung tersenyum miring,

"Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah Jaejoong".

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu",

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya, " Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh,

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu", Yesung mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Ryeowook yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, " bagaimana kondisinya?", wajahnya berubah serius.

Jaejoong menarik napas,

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu", Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Yesung," Gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Yesung mengernyitkan allisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Jaejoong.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, Kangin sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Jaejoong melirik ke arah pintu,

"Kangin ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Kangin di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Jaejoong mengangguk,

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Kangin di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar ancaman Jaejoong. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun ahkirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Jaejoong meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Jaejoong membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Yesung dan Kangin, Yesung melirik keluar, seandainya saja Jaejoong bisa melirik Kangin, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Yesung melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Ryeowook yang tertidur pulas,

Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Yesung tidak menyadarinya dari semalam?

Tangan Yesung menyentuh dahi Ryeowook, gadis ini demam! Badannya panas sekali...

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Ryeowook?",

Jaejoong tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Yesung.

Yesung langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Jaejoong.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Ryeowook tapi Yesung lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Ryeowook yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Jaejoong dan Kangin di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Ryeowook itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Yesung, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi,

"Aaaa...aaandaa...", Lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Yesung menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli.

"Ya, Saya memang benar Yesung", dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin.

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Jaejoong, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Hyungsik hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Yesung".

Kangin menyela di belakang Jaejoong tapi matanya menatap Yesung penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Yesung mengernyit, tapi Ryeowook kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Hyungsik mengantar Ryeowook pulang!

"Saa ...saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Ryeowook dan mengantar pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat tempat kostnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Mr. Yesung"

Hyungsik cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Yesung, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Mr. Yesung CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Yesung masih terpaku di situ, tempat kost? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Ryeowook masih tinggal di tempat kostnya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Ryeowook ?!.

Yesung hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Hyungsik yang mencoba menggendong Ryeowook ketika Suara Jaejoong menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi.

"Jangan Hyungsik", perintahnya membuat Hyungsik meletakkan tubuh Ryeowook kembali dan menatap Jaejoong penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke kostnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu"

Hyungsik menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Jaejoong dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong!.

Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Hyungsik berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Ryeowook di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Yesung berseru dalam bahasa Jerman yang tidak dimengertinya.

Jaejoong agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Yesung, 'Langkahi dulu mayatku', itu artinya.

"Tidak usah Hyungsik, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti"

Hyungsik mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Ryeowook, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Ryeowook tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Ryeowook terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Ryeowook, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Hyungsik memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya. Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang", Yesung bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Yesung", sela Kangin tajam.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku"

Jaejoong dan Kangin hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Ketika Ryeowook membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Yesung, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya,bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali.

Ryeowook merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Ryeowook, Yesung menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur"

Wajah Ryeowook memerah, bisa bisanya Yesung memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Yesung mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Jaejoong menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam... sekarang sudah jam delapan malam"

Ryeowook terperangah,

"Jam delapan malam?"

Yesung tersenyum,

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu"

Wajah Ryeowook memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Yesung! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma...maafkan aku...", suara Ryeowook terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Yesung menoleh mendengar nada suara Ryeowook, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang,

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti", dengan lembut Yesung meletakkan tangannya di dahi Ryeowook, "Sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Yesung yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Ryeowook selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Yesung entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Jaejoong membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar".

Yesung bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar, tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Ryeowook duduk.

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat".

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, Ryeowook menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak.

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya", ada nada geli dalam suara Yesung.

Mau tak mau Ryeowook tersenyum karena ternyata Yesung masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Yesung menahannya,

"Aku suapi", gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah canggung, tapi ketika Yesung mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan.

Dengan tenang Yesung menyuapi Ryeowook, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang.

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu", tanpa disangka Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut, "Sekarang sudah bersih", Yesung terkekeh melihat wajah Ryeowook yang merah padam.

"Te...terimakasih" gumam Ryeowook terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung meraih pundak Ryeowook dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Ryeowook sampai habis, lama sekali Yesung mencium Ryeowook, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Yesung melepaskan ciumannya,

"Sama-sama", gumam Yesung dengan parau kemudian, "Kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Ryeowook berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Yesung menyelimutinya.

Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Ryeowook dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Ryeowook termenung agak lama, Yesung tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, Masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Ryeowook kembali tertidur lelap.

.

.

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya,

Yesung sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang

mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan. Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Ryeowook, astaga! Panas sekali, dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor Jaejoong, dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Ryeowook, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Ryeowook sesuai instruksi Jaejoong.

"39 derajat!", Yesung berteriak tanpa sadar, "Jaejoong! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Jaejoong di seberang sana.

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? Seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin?

Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Yesung mengakhiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon Kangin dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telephon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia

berusaha mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook.

"Bangun Ryeowook, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali."

Jawaban Ryeowook hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, gadis ini badannya sangat panas!

Yesung melepas kancing piyama Ryeowook pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai Ryeowook telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin.

Tubuh Ryeowook langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Yesung menahan,

"Dingin", erang Ryeowook dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa,tahan,nanti kau akan kuslimuti", bujuk Yesung lembut.

Setelah selesai Yesung mengeringkan tubuh Ryeowook lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Ryeowook kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Ryeowook meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Ryeowook mengamati keadaan Yesung, kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa.

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?", tanya Ryeowook lemah.

Yesung yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu", gumam Ryeowook lagi, "I..ni Cuma demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh".

Yesung mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai,lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sekarang milikku Ryeowook, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu,aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?", gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah,dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Yesung tidak dapat menahan diri, diraihnya dagu Ryeowook menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Ryeowook, lalu dilumatnya bibir Ryeowook dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Yesung hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Yesung menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan ! Gadis ini sedang sakit!.

Ryeowook merasakan gairah Yesung yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Ryeowook tahu Yesung punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Ryeowook.

Tanggannya menyentuh pipi Yesung, tak disangka Yesung langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya

"Tidak apa-apa", gumam Ryeowook lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api biru yang menyala-nyala.

"Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Yesung menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Ryeowook lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas. Panas tubuh Ryeowook karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Yesung karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Yesung menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Ryeowook yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Yesung tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bias menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak pernah.

Sampai dia bertemu Ryeowook. Gadis mungil ini menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Yesung tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku publish ulang karena lupa edit nama nya Vanessa, maaf ya! ^^**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah kasih saran, dukungan dan semangat buat nerusin FF ini,**

**Review kalian semua gak terkecuali, bener-bener berarti buat aku.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku. Yesung merenung sambil menatap Ryeowook yang terbaring telanjang, tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya.

Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan! Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Ryeowook yang sedang sakit!

Tapi kelembutan Ryeowook saat membisikkan kalimat "Tidak apa-apa" benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali.

Yesung menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Ryeowook di bantal, dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Ryeowook dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi, Yesung mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu, dia melihat Jaejoong dan Kangin berdiri disana, dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga.

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya.

"Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?".

Yesung menatap Jaejoong sekilas lalu menatap Kangin yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?".

Kangin hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Yesung.

Sambil menarik napas panjang Yesung membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Kangin, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, oya Jaejoong, Ryeowook masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa", Jaejoong memandang penampilan Yesung yang acak-acakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Yesung tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu... kau..?", Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata, "Astaga Yesung tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta gadis yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!", Serunya blak-blakkan, "Mana dia? Aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

Kangin tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu.

"Wah, apartement yang bagus... mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini ", Gumamnya santai.

Yesung melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Ryeowook sedang tertidur pulas saat Jaejoong mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah...",

Jaejoong mengernyit menyadari Ryeowook telanjang di balik selimutnya, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini... aku tak tahu dia siapamu Yesung, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri..."

"Tidak tinggal serumah, aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?", dengan cekatan, Jaejoong memeriksa kondisi Ryeowook dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Ryeowook.

Sementara itu Yesung kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Kau benar", Yesung mengangkat bahu, "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam".

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan? Seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Yesung, Kangin juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusanmu Jaejoong, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu", Yesung menjawab dengan tajam.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Ryeowook lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Yesung, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari perempuan lain."

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Dokter Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Yah, Yesung memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Kangin, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Ryeowook berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mual... pa...nas..", gumamnya serak.

Jaejoong memegang dahi Ryeowook, panasnya seperti api.

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat".

Dengan cekatan Jaejoong membantu Ryeowook meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Ryeowook lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Ryeowook telanjang di balik selimutnya, wajah Ryeowook langsung merah padam.

Jaejoong menatap Ryeowook penuh pengertian.

"Dia memang kadang kadang sangat egois, kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh di Jerman, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi..."

Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya".

Ryeowook tersenyum malu-malu.

"Saya juga", jawabnya pelan.

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?".

Sebelum Ryeowook sempat menjawab, Yesung, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"Jaejoong, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?", gumam Yesung datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Yesung beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau-kalau obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya".

Jaejoong mengangguk pada Ryeowook mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Yesung di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam.

"Ingat Yesung, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh", gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi.

Yesung menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang."

Ryeowook tersenyum lemah pada Yesung yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang.

"Apakah kau haus? Ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan Yesung membantu Ryeowook duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Ryeowook, hingga Ryeowook harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Yesung mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Ryeowook, rupanya laki-laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Ryeowook beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Yesung menyentuh dahi Ryeowook dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas.

"Maaf", Ryeowook tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Yesung.

Wajah Yesung melembut.

"Minta maaf karena sakit?", Yesung menarik napas, "Kau benar-benar gadis aneh", Yesung tersenyum miris, "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jadi begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Ryeowook mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya.

"Kau harus makan", gumamnya tegas, "Tidurlah", lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Ryeowook meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

.

.

Yesung duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Ryeowook, panasnya sudah agak turun dan gadis itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau gadis kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Yesung tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Yesung, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Ryeowook? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Ryeowook tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Yesung ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Ryeowook ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Yesung meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Leeteuk? Yesung mengernyit membaca nama penelpon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Ryeowook?", Suara diseberang telephone langung menyahut cemas, "Maafkan aku karena menelephone,aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik-baik saja?".

Jeda sejenak, Yesung ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara.

"Maaf, Ryeowook sedang tidur", ketika Yesung bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut.

"Oh... maaf...", Leeteuk tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ryeowook sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelephone", lanjut Yesung tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih", Suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telephone ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Yesung mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Yesung yang menjawab telephone. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Yesung? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Yesung dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Ryeowook.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Kangin, lalu mengernyit, "Menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?".

Kangin menyesap minumannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis kecil itu, Ryeowook".

Hening sejenak dan Kangin menyesap minumannya lagi.

"Menurutku Yesung sudah gila", Gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju, "Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut gadis itu."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke Kangin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Yesung menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam", Sela Kangin, "Yesung sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat gadis itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan gadis itu, Ryeowook, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Yesung", gumamnya jijik.

Jaejoong mengernyit lagi.

"Ryeowook tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang sengaja menjual dirinya"

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Yesung masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang gadis itu yang hampir 40 juta di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Yesung tidak peduli", gumam Kangin frustasi.

Jaejoong merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk perempuan seumuran Ryeowook. Dan gadis itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk gadis dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Ryeowook.

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, gadis itu tinggal di tempat kost sederhana, pakaian dan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor", gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Kangin menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. Kangin, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Ryeowook", Jaejoong berubah serius, "Yesung bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela"

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Ryeowook", gumam Kangin dengan penuh tekat.

Jaejoong diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Kangin dan Yesung, dan betapa Kangin sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Ryeowook, gadis itu terasa familiar tetapi Jaejoong tidak bisa mengingatnya, Kapan? Dimana?.

.

.

Ryeowook mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Yesung tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Ryeowook belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter Jaejoong menghubungi langsung atasan Ryeowook sehingga tidak masuknya Ryeowook selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Yesung yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Jaejoong yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Ryeowook merindukan Donghae, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Donghae.

Leeteuk menelephon dan menceritakan perihal Yesung yang mengangkat telephonnya pada waktu Ryeowook tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Ryeowook.

Setelah itu, Ryeowook bersikap hati-hati kepada Yesung, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Yesung besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Ryeowook berpikir Yesung tidak menganggap telephone dari Leeteuk itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Ryeowook sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Yesung masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Donghae.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Ryeowook berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Yesung yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Yesung mengamati Ryeowook yang berpenampilan rapi.

"Mau kemana?", tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Ryeowook terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Yesung, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Ryeowook?", Yesung mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku...", Ryeowook mengerjap lagi, "Aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket", gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Yesung mengernyit.

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan", Yesung menunjukkan kantong, kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Ryeowook masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu.

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?", tanyanya lembut.

Ryeowook tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Yesung.

Ketika Yesung melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Ryeowook menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, kenapa Yesung sudah pulang sore-sore begini? Kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?.

Ryeowook menyempatkan diri menghubungi Leeteuk dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah Leeteuk mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Donghae yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Ryeowook merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Donghae lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu.

Semua masakan yang dibeli Yesung tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Ryeowook.

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku", Yesung masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?", gumamnya disebelah Ryeowook,

Yesung berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Ryeowook gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Yesung, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"A...akan kubuatkan", gumam Ryeowook dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi", Yesung merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Ryeowook memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Yesung yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Yesung yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata.

Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Yesung, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi", gumam Yesung tenggelam disela sela rambut Ryeowook.

Yesung juga harum, pikir Ryeowook dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Ryeowook merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Yesung,

Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata, ketika akhirnya Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook, matanya tampak membara.

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi", suaranya terdengar serak, dan Ryeowook mengerti artinya, Yesung sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Yesung kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Yesung.

Ryeowook sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi", balas Ryeowook lembut.

Yesung mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Ryeowook, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Ryeowook membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah. Dengan lembut Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook.

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda", dengan lembut Yesung meniupkan napas panas di telinga Ryeowook, membuat tubuh Ryeowook menggelenyar, "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?".

Tangan Yesung menyentuh Ryeowook dengan lembut, membuat napas Ryeowook terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Ryeowook dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah.

Yesung mendorong Ryeowook ke atas meja dapur membuka pahanya, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Ryeowook.

Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Ryeowook setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Yesung melingkupinya, Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Ryeowook dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Yesung. Ketika paha mungil Ryeowook melingkupi pinggang Yesung, Yesung menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Ryeowook.

"Yesung...", Ryeowook merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Yesung, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Yesung.

"Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?", bisik Yesung parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Ryeowook, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun", Dengan posesif Yesung

menekan Ryeowook menyatakan kepemilikannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain...", suara Yesung tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Ryeowook ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur.

Ryeowook duduk disana, disamping ranjang Donghae, menatap Donghae yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Donghae akan dilaksanakan.

Kau harus kuat bertahan ya? Demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku Donghae...

Berkali-kali Ryeowook merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya.

Donghae tampak lebih kurus, dan pucat, dan begitu diam, tetapi Ryeowook meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Donghae, Ryeowook mempercayainya. Ryeowook percaya kepada Donghae, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60, dan Ryeowook bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Donghae adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Ryeowook.

"Kondisinya stabil Ryeowook, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua."

"Iya suster, Donghae pasti kuat."

Leeteuk mengecek denyut nadi Donghae lalu menatap Ryeowook seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan dengan Mr. Yesung?"

Ryeowook merona.

"Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan," gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong.

Hari ini hari minggu, Yesung kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Ryeowook. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Ryeowook berhasil membuat Yesung melepaskannya.

Meskipun dahi Yesung tampak berkerut curiga ketika Ryeowook berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Yesung tadi pagi ketika Ryeowook menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." jawab Ryeowook cepat-cepat.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas.

"Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!"

Ryeowook langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Yesung lebih dekat,

Ryeowook tahu, jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Yesung pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Ryeowook berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…."

"Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana?"

Ryeowook kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Eh... aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana."

Dengan cepat Yesung melangkah ke hadapan Ryeowook yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"A...aku...", dengan gugup Ryeowook menelan ludah, "Aku akan menunggu di kost yang lama, suaminya akan menjemputku nanti", disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya. Dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong.

Sementara Yesung terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Suaminya?"

Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Yesung tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap.

"Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? kalian hanya berdua di jalan?"

Ryeowook merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Yesung yang terasa aneh.

"Yesung," gumam Ryeowook jengkel, " Dia seorang suami, dan isterinya akan melahirkan anaknya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

Perkataan itu membuat pipi Yesung merona, dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Ah ya... maaf," lalu lelaki itu menatap Ryeowook tajam, " Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku"

"Ya," jawaban Ryeowook terlalu cepat sehingga Yesung menatapnya makin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?"

"Oke", jawab Ryeowook terlalu cepat.

"Ryeowook!" Suara Yesung terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, Aku janji." Jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."

"Baik Yesung", Ryeowook berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya.

Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Ryeowook mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Yesung nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Donghae.

"Sudah waktunya", gumam Leeteuk, membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Donghae. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Donghae keluar ruangan.

Ryeowook mengikuti di belakang, sampai Donghae menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi. Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke Leeteuk.

"Berapa lama suster operasinya?" Leeteuk memeluk Ryeowook lembut.

"Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam Ryeowook."

.

.

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

...

Napas Ryeowook mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Ryeowook terasa makin lama makin sesak.

Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Donghae disana?.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Ryeowook, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Leeteuk sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Ryeowook di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Ryeowook segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Ryeowook tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu Ryeowook. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya." gumam suster Leeteuk sambil memijit lembut pundak Ryeowook.

Dengan lemah Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga."

Dengan patuh Ryeowook meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali suster operasinya?"

Leeteuk menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Ryeowook, tapi Donghae kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benar benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama."

Pandangan Ryeowook tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi.

Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Ryeowook bertanya, dia mengenal Ryeowook, mengenal kegigihan gadis itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Ryeowook, Donghae lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil."

Tubuh Ryeowook langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Ryeowook, kamu berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil."

.

.

"Pulanglah dulu Ryeowook, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi", Leeteuk yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Ryeowook.

Dia kasihan melihat gadis itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Donghae, begitu Donghae keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Ryeowook tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Donghae, tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk disana mengenggam tangan Donghae yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Donghae akhirnya sadarkan diri.

Kasihan sekali kau nak, Leeteuk menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kamu harus pulang Ryeowook, ingat, mungkin Yesung kebingungan mencarimu."

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Ryeowook benar-benar lupa, Yesung!

Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar!.

Dengan gugup Ryeowook bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Yesung nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kamu tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini", Leeteuk berusaha meredakan kegugupan Ryeowook.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook mengecup tangan Donghae yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk Leeteuk dan setengah berlari keluar.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap.

Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi klik ketika Ryeowook menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras.

Dengan gugup Ryeowook menelan ludah.

Kenapa sepi? Kemana Yesung?.

Apa Yesung mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook belum pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya.

Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

Dan bom itu memang meledak.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala.

Yesung tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Ryeowook berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Ryeowook dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Ryeowook merasa pusing.

"Kemana saja KAU?!", teriak Yesung, lepas kendali.

Ryeowook berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Yesung masih mengguncangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu?! ", Yesung masih berteriak.

"Semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kamu! Kemana saja KAU?"

"Yesung, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi", sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Yesung, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Kangin berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Ryeowook yang didamprat oleh Yesung.

Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sialan benar Ryeowook! Sialan benar gadis ini! Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Ryeowook tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Yesung dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati?.

Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Yesung, bagaimana kalau Ryeowook kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?! Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?.

Dan sekarang, menemukan gadis itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Yesung dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Yesung yang tenang menjadi Yesung yang kacau, murka karena gadis itu telah menumbuhkan

sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro... Proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah... Dia... Dia eh... Harus... Dioperasi...", Ryeowook masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangan Yesung yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!",

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya gugup. "Baterai ponselku... Habis..."

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi!".

"Yesung, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat", Kangin menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Yesung.

Dengan tajam Yesung menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Cukup Kangin, kau boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

Kangin hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu", kata-kata Kangin ditujukan kepada Yesung, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook, menyalahkan.

"Dan kau, Tuan Putri, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!", sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Kangin.

Yesung diam.

Dan Ryeowook juga diam, menilai emosi Yesung, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Yesung semakin parah.

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Ryeowook menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Yesung sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api biru, dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Ryeowook pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Yesung tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah", gumamnya, melangkah melewati Ryeowook memasuki kamar.

Dengan gugup Ryeowook berusaha mengejar langkah Yesung yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kamu akan secemas itu", tersengal Ryeowook berusaha menjajari langkah Yesung menuju kamar. "Aku... aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku... Yesung!", Ryeowook setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Yesung berhenti melangkah, menatap Ryeowook, tampak begitu dingin.

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat", jawabnya datar.

"Yesung...?".

Ryeowook merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Yesung.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" geram Yesung marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

.

.

Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya.

Ryeowook bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

Semalaman Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur, dan Ryeowook yakin Yesung juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya.

Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Yesung meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama", desis Yesung setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja.

Tangan Ryeowook yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama", ulang Yesung datar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Ryeowook," sela Yesung kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu,

"Ayo cepat!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil buat Ryeowook, dan membantingnya ketika Ryeowook sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ryeowook hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Yesung.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!", gumam Yesung tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Ryeowook di lobi kantor.

.

.

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Ryeowook, perasaannya tidak enak, sampai kapan Yesung akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Yesung akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya? Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Yesung?.

Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah sakit menengok Donghae, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Yesung pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka.

Tapi dengan ancaman Yesung tadi pagi, Ryeowook tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Yesung untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja.

Meja sekertaris Yesung sudah kosong, dengan pelan Ryeowook melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Yesung, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Ryeowook masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku.

Bukan Yesung yang ada di sana, tetapi Kangin, lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brendy, menatap Ryeowook dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Mr. Yesung menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor", jelas Ryeowook terbata.

Kangin tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap brendynya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Yesung menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Jerman di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Ryeowook tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Ryeowook memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Kangin, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Kangin.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja", gumam Ryeowook cepat-cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kangin itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Ryeowook membuka pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita simpanan taipan kaya seperti Yesung?", Kangin bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Kangin, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar," Ryeowook berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya Kangin mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu Tuan Putri", ulang Kangin sinis.

Ryeowook menatap Kangin tajam.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya," desisnya pelan.

Ucapan itu membuat Kangin tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu? Bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Yesung?", ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Ryeowook tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Ryeowook mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah wanita paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin berhasil merayu Yesung dengan tubuhmu", Kangin menyeringai sinis,

"Tak kusangka Yesung bisa bertekuk lutut pada perempuan sepertimu, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Yesung terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya."

"Anda salah! Saya tidak begitu", Ryeowook berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Kangin, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau brendy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku pelacur cilik!", Kangin menggeram pelan, "Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Yesung untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!", Ryeowook setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Kangin yang sangat keras.

"Kau pelacur cilik yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta", Kangin mulai merapat ke tubuh Ryeowook.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan saya!", Ryeowook mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kangin yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar

Ryeowook meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh Kangin, dia tidak mau!.

Yesung! Yesung! Tolong aku!.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya.

Sesuatu tentang Ryeowook, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis itu, tapi apa?.

Apa itu Jaejoong? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya? Sebelum gadis itu bekerja di perusahaan ini? Bukankah gadis itu terasa begitu familiar?.

Dengan gelisah Jaejoong berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya...

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Ryeowook berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya.

Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya, Yunho...

Dengan gemetar Jaejoong membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Jaejoong duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu, isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu.

Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Yunho suaminya.

Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Jaejoong mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya, menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Ryeowook yang sama, di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit.

SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN

Begitu judul artikel itu.

Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Ryeowook kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Lee Donghae terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

Tunangan? Koma?.

Jaejoong membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Ryeowook itu.

Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelephone rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter-dokter yang dikenalnya, Jaejoong mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Bahkan matanya pun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat akan kata-kata Kangin ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Ryeowook pelajaran... Malam ini...

Oh Tuhan!.

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Jaejoong segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

Dia harus mencegah Kangin melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Ryeowook!.

Kangin sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya!.

Jaejoong harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!.

.

.

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega?.

Kau tahu kenapa?.

Bisik suara hatinya.

Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa.

Yesung mengakuinya.

Ryeowook.

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Dia masih marah pada Ryeowook, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Ryeowook sedih dengan kemarahannya.

Sungguh ironis.

Yesung tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa , gadis itu, Ryeowook telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Ryeowook kemarin malam.

Akuilah Yesung, kau menyayangi gadis itu.

Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Yesung tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya.

Gadis itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Ah ya, Ryeowook pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Kangin agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Ryeowook datang.

Membayangkan Ryeowook sedang menunggunya membuat Yesung tergesa melangkah menaiki lift, menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya.

Kangin sedang berdiri menekan Ryeowook ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, tubuh Ryeowook yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Kangin mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Yesung yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Yesung," Kangin tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar, "Aku menawar gadismu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?".

Ryeowook yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Kangin menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Kangin yang begitu kejam.

Yesung tidak akan percaya kata-kata Kangin kan? Yesung tidak akan percaya kan?.

Tapi ekspresi Yesung begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Yesung, kau memang benar-benar tidak rugi", Kangin menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Ryeowook, "Ciumannya lumayan WOW".

"Tidak!", Ryeowook akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Yesung, "Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Yesung!".

Suara Ryeowook berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di duga-duga, Yesung menerjang Kangin.

Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Ryeowook, lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang Kangin, kemudian di perutnya sampai Kangin terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit.

Tetapi Yesung masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubi-tubi ke semua bagian tubuh Kangin, tanpa memberi Kangin kesempatan melawan.

"Yesung! Stop! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!", Ryeowook berteriak panik ketika Yesung menghajar Kangin seperti kesetanan. Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli Kangin sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Yesung.

Menakutkan.

"Yesung!", Ryeowook menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Yesung berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah.

Sedangkan kondisi Kangin sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga."

Sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung menoleh bersamaan, Jaejoong berdiri di sana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Yesung langsung berdiri, menghampiri Ryeowook dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Ryeowook beringsut menjauh.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Ryeowook, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit Yesung", Ryeowook merintih karena perlakuan kasar Yesung, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Ryeowook.

Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan langkah Yesung.

"Yesung, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini...".

"Diam!", teriakan Yesung yang menggelegar membuat suara Jaejoong tertelan kembali," Kau urus saja bajingan disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!".

Yesung menggeram marah sambil menyeret Ryeowook menaiki lift. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

.

.

"Yesung! Semua yang Kangin katakan itu bohong!", Ryeowook berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Ryeowook dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong Yesung...", Ryeowook tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Yesung.

"Kangin tidak pernah berbohong padaku", jawab Yesung datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong... Percayalah", air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!", Jerit Ryeowook, "Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah... Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur kecil dengan tampilan tanpa dosa... Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?".

"Kumohon Yesung, kau tahu dia berbohong... Kumohon... Kumohon... Percayalah padaku...", Ryeowook mulai panik ketika Yesung melepas kemejanya, "Ke... Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?"

Dengan takut Ryeowook beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Yesung.

"Yah... Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?", lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Ryeowook yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti seekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!", desis Yesung penuh penghinaan.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

**.**

"Sakit", Kangin mengernyit ketika Jaejoong mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya", gumam Jaejoong tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung Kangin patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam-lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Kangin sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan pukulan yang diberikan Yesung benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Yesung dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau perempuan yang di peliharanya itu cuma pelacur kecil", Kangin tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!", potong Jaejoong marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping, "Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Ryeowook... Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?", kali ini Kangin mulai cemas. Jaejoong tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Jaejoong, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Yunho...

"Aku mulai ketakutan", gumam Kangin ketika Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Mengetahui apa, Jaejoong?".

"Kebenaran tentang Ryeowook", jawab Jaejoong lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Jaejoong mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Kangin.

Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu Kangin terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga...", Akhirnya Kangin mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga". Gumam Jaejoong mengejek, "Sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Ryeowook?".

Kangin memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit.

Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Kangin hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!

"Jadi Ryeowook melakukan ini semua karena itu...", suara Kangin diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Jaejoong penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Kangin tadi benar-benar tak termaafkan, "Apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?".

Jaejoong menatap Kangin tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Kangin.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Lee Donghae masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Donghae telah menjalani operasi ginjal - yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta rupiah - dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar", Jaejoong memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Ryeowook kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Ryeowook dan Donghae seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang wanita yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun...".

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Kangin dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Ryeowook menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Ryeowook mempunya hutang begitu besar diperusahaan.

Kangin menatap Jaejoong nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya, dia mengernyit.

Lee Donghae...

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Lee Donghae", gumam Kangin seolah kesakitan.

Jaejoong langsung menatap Kangin tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Kangin mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah... Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek

paling cerah di antara kami... aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu,... ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gossip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu... aku... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup... Dalam kondisi koma", Kangin meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang, lalu menatap Jaejoong, mengernyit.

"Kau bilang kapan operasi Donghae tadi?".

"Kemarin malam", Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi, "Atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?".

"Oh Tuhan!", Kangin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh Tuhan!... Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Ryeowook menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Perempuan itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya! Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Ryeowook? "Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab Tuan Putri!" , kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Ryeowook.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal", Dengus Jaejoong, masih marah atas tindakan Kangin tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Yesung, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali",

Kangin mengernyit mendengar ancaman Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku, suatu hari Yesung menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Ryeowook senilai tiga ratus juta. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Ryeowook adalah pelacur?".

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi Kangin!", potong Jaejoong tajam.

Kangin bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yg tidak berpikir begitu? Yesung sangat kaya, dan gadis itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya... tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Ryeowook", Kangin mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Jaejoong masih memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan", gumam Jaejoong sinis.

Kangin menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook, tapi malam itu, ketika Ryeowook menghilang tanpa kabar, Yesung mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Ryeowook. Yesung berubah karena gadis itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang".

Kangin menarik napas dalam, "Aku takut Ryeowook makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Yesung, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Yesung menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah Kangin tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Ryeowook dan memastikan agar Yesung melihat itu semua," gumamnya pelan.

Jaejoong langsung melotot marah mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

Kangin memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Jaejoong.

"Dan aku...", kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Kangin, "Dan aku... memfitnahnya, aku bilang Ryeowook mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam...".

"Oh Tuhan, Kangin!", Jaejoong mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Kangin, "Pantas saja Yesung menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras",

Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... aku pantas menerimanya...", Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Tapi Jaejoong... Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Yesung ketika menyeret Ryeowook pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku... cemas."

Wajah Jaejoong mendadak pucat pasi.

"Astaga! Aku hampir saja lupa, Yesung selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! Bagaimana kalau Yesung menyangka bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Yesung pada Ryeowook, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Yesung! Kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Yesung sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali," Jaejoong langsung meraih gagang telephone dan memencet nomor Yesung.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, ahkirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari", Dengan pasrah Jaejoong meletakkan gagang telephone, "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika... dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat...", Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Kangin yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat Kangin."

.

.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur."

Kata-kata Yesung yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu.

Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Ryeowook gemetar cemas.

"Kau... Harus... Mendengarkan." Ryeowook masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil.

Yesung terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan kemejamu Ryeowook." gumam Yesung datar.

"Yesung..." wajah Ryeowook langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Yesung begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Ryeowook akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Yesung berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Ryeowook melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Yesung dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Ryeowook terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Ryeowook," suara Yesung tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Ryeowook makin gemetar mendengarnya, dengan sudah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Yesung tanpa daya.

"Sekarang roknya." sambung Yesung setelah mengamati tubuh Ryeowook tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Ryeowook merah padam.

"Tidak...!" Ryeowook berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju dihadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang roknya!" suara Yesung sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Ryeowook bergerak melepaskan roknya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Ryeowook.

Hening cukup lama, Yesung terdiam sambil menatap Ryeowook tajam. Dan Ryeowook berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!" dengan was-was Ryeowook berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan.

Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Yesung, lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Ryeowook? Pelacur cilikku? sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta...", Suara Yesung terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Ryeowook langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kamu sakit, merawatmu... itu semua terlalu baik untukmu," Mata Yesung tampak menyala, "Dan kau dasar pelacur cilik tak bermoral! Bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku...!"

"Kau salah paham Yesung." Ryeowook mulai menangis terisak.

Tetapi Yesung tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Yesung meraih kedua lengan Ryeowook, sebelum Ryeowook sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Ryeowook ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman! Kau membiarkan dia menciummu! Menjijikkan sekali dimataku."

Napas Yesung mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Ryeowook ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana.

Ryeowook berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Yesung yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Yesung yang kuat dan tanpa ampun.

Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Ryeowook yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Ryeowook. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Ryeowook berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Yesung menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya.

Ryeowook mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Yesung yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit Yesung... kumohon..."

"Diam!" seru Yesung marah, dan ketika Ryeowook meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Yesung, lelaki itu merobek baju Ryeowook dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Ryeowook berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Yesung pasti akan melukainya.

Tetapi Yesung tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Ryeowook tidak basah dan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Ryeowook itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Yesung, tapi Ryeowook menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga hamper berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping.

Ryeowook berbaring memunggungi Yesung, matanya nanar, penuh airmata.

Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya.

Setelah semua usai, Yesung menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening.

Ryeowook tahu Yesung tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Ryeowook langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Dirasakannya Yesung bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan mengehentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Ryeowook tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik, dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Yesung berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Ryeowook menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Yesung sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan Yesung sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Ryeowook memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, di dalam tubuhnya.

Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatiku.

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Ryeowook, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaian dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Yesung saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi.

Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Yesung berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Ryeowook bangkit berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Ryeowook menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Yesung.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Ryeowook selesai berpakaian. Ryeowook lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Yesung yang masih tertidur pulas.

Yesung pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Yesung pasti maklum jika Ryeowook menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Ryeowook mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Yesung ketika Ryeowook menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Donghae di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung? Apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta itu...

Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Ryeowook, menahan langkahnya.

Lalu Ryeowook mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

**Maaf Yesung, aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian.**

**Tapi kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku.**

**Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu.**

**Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi**

**Ryeowook.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Yesung duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Yesung sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartement itu sendirian.

Tanpa Ryeowook.

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Ryeowook untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Yesung langsung bangun dan murka.

Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?.

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Ryeowook itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi.

Ryeowook bilang "Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi" jadi Yesung menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Ryeowook terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Tapi tidak tahukan Ryeowook kalau pemandangan Ryeowook yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Kangin itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Ryeowook ! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Ryeowook!.

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Yesung terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Ryeowook?.

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Ryeowook muncul disana. Hati Yesung langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Ryeowook.

Gadis itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?.

Yesung berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Yesung memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Ryeowook. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ryeowook karena merayu Kangin, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Ryeowook tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, disitu hanya tertulis bahwa Yesung berhak memiliki Ryeowook sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Ryeowook tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Ryeowook adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Yesung yakin Ryeowook akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah, Yesung siap memaafkan Ryeowook atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Ryeowook lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Ryeowook.

"Duduk." perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Ryeowook duduk, tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?"

Dimana kau tidur semalam? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku menyakitimu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Yesung, tetapi lelaki itu menahankannya.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Yesung. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku... ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita."

Yesung tertegun.

Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Yesung begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung.

Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Yesung di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Ryeowook meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Yesung.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratus empat puluh juta, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta, dan ini..."

Ryeowook meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja, "Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini".

Hening cukup lama. Yesung hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Ryeowook dengan mata yang menyala-nyala.

Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?"

Wajah Ryeowook pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..."

Yesung mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil Yesung.

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku... aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku hah?!" Yesung menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Ryeowook terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa di duganya. Yesung mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja.

Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya.

Ryeowook hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Yesung itu.

Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Ketika Yesung mulai mendekati Ryeowook, Ryeowook langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Ryeowook gugup, takut akan suasana hati Yesung yang begitu muram.

Yesung makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Ryeowook mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Ryeowook, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Yesung bergerak cepat meraih Ryeowook sebelum dia bisa menghindar.

Ryeowook mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Yesung, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Ryeowook... Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu... Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" Mata Yesung menggelap penuh kemurkaan, "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" napas Yesung mulai memburu, "Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"Lepaskan aku!" entah darimana Ryeowook seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Yesung dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

PLAK!

Tangan Ryeowook tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Yesung sekeras mungkin, kata-kata Yesung yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Yesung berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Ryeowook melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Yesung tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku... Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita" gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Yesung tenang, "Kau boleh kabur kemanapun Ryeowook, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobekrobeknya lagi."

Tangan Ryeowook yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sejenak Yesung terpaku. Ryeowook tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Yesung ingin memeluk Ryeowook dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. Itu akting, teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, gadis ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?.

"A... Aku tetap akan pergi..." Ryeowook bergumam ketika Yesung hanya berdiam diri, "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Ryeowook membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk

menatap Yesung, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Ryeowook melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Yesung.

Di lobby, Leeteuk yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Ryeowook muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Ryeowook langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta suster Leeteuk mengantar mereka ke sini tadi.

Di mobil air mata Ryeowook tak terbendung lagi dan Leeteuk langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh... Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia... Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu..." Ryeowook tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam, "Dia... Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu..." tangis Ryeowook meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan Leeteuk langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Ryeowook.

"Apakah... kau mencintainya, Ryeowook?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati.

Ryeowook langsung tersentak, menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan nanar.

"Apa...? Itu... Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Ryeowook, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian..." Leeteuk menatap Ryeowook lembut, "Dan kau... Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Yesung, sayang."

Ryeowook hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Yesung telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Donghae di sisinya bukan?.

Leeteuk mendesah melihat kediaman Ryeowook.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Yesung menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

.

.

Leeteuk benar, Yesung memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Ryeowook.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Jaejoong," gumam Yesung dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Jaejoong dan Kangin ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, Yesung hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Jaejoong memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." gumam Jaejoong penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Yesung kepada Kangin yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Yesung," Jaejoong mencoba menarik perhatian Yesung yang terus menerus mempelototi Kangin. "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Ryeowook yang harus kau ketahui."

Yesung langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya?

Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Yesung..." Jaejoong mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Yesung tampak kesakitan,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Yesung bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Kangin.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang.

"Kau... Kita... Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Ryeowook." dengan cepat Jaejoong membentangkan artikel itu di meja Yesung, "Baca ini."

Yesung melirik artikel itu, semula tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Ryeowook, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang... Oh Tuhan!" baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang-ulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar Yesung, keluarga Ryeowook, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Yunho", mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!" Yesung berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, Ini sebabnya Ryeowook selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian" itu jawaban Ryeowook waktu gadis itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan.

Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu... Sekali lagi Yesung mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Donghae, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Ryeowook berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Donghae, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta mungkin karena gadis itu putus asa," Jaejoong memandang Yesung, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan, Yesung tampak hancur berkeping-keping, "Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Donghae dirawat Yesung, Donghae saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus... biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga atus juta rupiah... Mungkin itu alasan Ryeowook menjual dirinya padamu, gadis itu putus asa."

Yesung memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Ryeowook membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Ryeowook memang terlihat putus asa, panik dan putus asa.

"Kangin bercerita bahwa Ryeowook hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana," Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya pada Kangin yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu hari di mana operasi Donghae dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Yesung. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Ryeowook gadis baik-baik. Dia bukan gadis bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih perawan. Keperawanan yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. Yesung langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Ryeowook pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Yesung," Jaejoong menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Kangin, "Biarkan Kangin yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Yesung menoleh kepada Kangin dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, kalau begitu kenapa Ryeowook ada di pelukan Kangin dan Kangin bilang Ryeowook rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, Yesung," gumam Kangin pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yesung, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi, "Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Ryeowook yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, aku berpikir Ryeowook telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu... Jadi aku mengambil keputusan... aku merekayasa semuanya... Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku... Ryeowook sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu..."

Yesung langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Kangin. Tak peduli tubuh Kangin yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau Kangin! Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Yesung menggeram di antara ke dua giginya, "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagi pelacur rendahan?! Aku memperkosanya!"

"Yesung, tenanglah dulu", gumam Jaejoong hati-hati, berusaha membuat Yesung melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Kangin, "Kau menyakiti Kangin, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Yesung", bujuknya lembut.

Yesung bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Kangin, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!", desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Ryeowook yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Donghae? Kenapa bukan keluarga Donghae?"

"Donghae tidak punya keluarga." Kangin yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Yesung tadi, "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya", suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Yesung, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan, " Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Donghae cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku... Eh... Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Donghae dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara... karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Donghae sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Donghae masih hidup dan ada dalam kondisi koma", Kangin menatap Yesung sungguh-sungguh, "Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf Yesung. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati"

Yesung tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Yesung, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Ryeowook, sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Jaejoong pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Yesung, "Mengenai hutang-hutang Ryeowook baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Yesung itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Ryeowook tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Yesung!", Jaejoong mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Ryeowook selama ini! tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Ryeowook dalam beberapa menit!"

Yesung mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Jaejoong." erangnya parau.

Mata Jaejoong melebar melihat ekspresi Yesung, tidak pernah sebelumnya Jaejoong melihat Yesung begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Yesung benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook?.

"Dia punya tunangan Yesung, jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Donghae."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Yesung, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku," mata Yesung penuh tekad, "Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?".


	14. Chapter 14

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Lee Donghae?" Yesung berdiri di depan resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Yesung.

"Ruangan perawatan Lee Donghae?" Yesung mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh... Untuk Donghae... Anda... Anda mungkin harus menemui Leeteuk dulu, beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya".

"Dimana?" gumam Yesung tak sabar.

"Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua."

Tanpa basa-basi Yesung meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Yesung mengetuknya.

"Masuk" sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam.

Yesung masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Penggambaran Ryeowook sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam Leeteuk langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Yesung mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama Leeteuk yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah Leeteuk.

"Ya," Yesung mengakuinya pelan, "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum anda menghina Ryeowook lagi. Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda, semalam Ryeowook datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda, menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya," Suster Leeteuk menatap Yesung dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga

wajah Yesung merona, "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi."

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Yesung terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Ryeowook" gumam Yesung akhirnya.

Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas. Tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu, lagi pula saya tidak yakin Ryeowook bersedia menemui anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!" Yesung hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredekan emosinya, "Saya harus bertemu dengan Ryeowook, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah..."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya" sela Leeteuk tegas.

Yesung mengernyit.

"Saya mohon... Saya harus bertemu dengan Ryeowook, saya butuh bertemu dengan Ryeowook."

Leeteuk mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Yesung tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Ryeowook. Leeteuk menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Yesung? Kalau saja Yesung hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Ryeowook, Leeteuk akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Yesung yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Ryeowook. Bagaimana mungkin Leeteuk tega mengusirnya?.

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Ryeowook lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti, jangan memaksanya..." mata Leeteuk melembut membayangkan Ryeowook, "Sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu."

"Saya berjanji." Yesung menjawab yakin.

Sekilas Leeteuk mencuri pandang ke arah Yesung. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Yesung ikut melembut karena membayangkan Ryeowook.

Ah Ryeowook, Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta...

.

.

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Ryeowook hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Donghae, saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Ryeowook tidak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Ryeowook terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Leeteuk dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Ryeowook tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Donghae yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya...

Dengan sedih Ryeowook menatap Donghae, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana.

Ryeowook mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

Ah Donghae... Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan...

Saat itulah Yesung masuk, diantarkan oleh Leeteuk di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Yesung ketika dia melihat Ryeowook menatap Donghae yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ryeowook..." Yesung bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook dari Donghae.

Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Ryeowook hingga gadis itu menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Yesung akan muncul disini, matanya menatap Leeteuk meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang disini untuk berbicara Ryeowook, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu," gumam Suster

Leeteuk lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Ryeowook, dia lalu mengamit lengan Ryeowook, "Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana."

Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Ryeowook hanya mengikuti ketika di tuntun ke ruangan Leeteuk, sedangkan Yesung hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam.

Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika Leeteuk menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf." gumam Yesung dengan lembut akhirnya.

Ryeowook bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Ya... Sudah di maafkan... Sekarang... Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Ryeowook mulai menahan tangisnya. Yesung telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Ryeowook, baru tadi Jaejoong mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Yesung pelan. "Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu... Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan," Yesung mengerjapkan matanya pedih, "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Ryeowook."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Yesung yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Yesung memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Yesung tentang gadis yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa gadis itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku... Aku mengerti... tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu," suara Ryeowook terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya... Jadi kita impas."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook sedih.

"Ryeowook... Aku..." Yesung mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Ryeowook, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Ryeowook mundur seperti ketakutan.

Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Yesung, kesadaran bahwa Ryeowook takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam.

Yesung mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku... Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya... Aku mencintaimu Ryeowook, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja,"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar."

Dengan ragu Yesung melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang... Tapi aku tidak akan

memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi," punggung Yesung tampak tegang, "Selamat tinggal Ryeowook." gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Ryeowook termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Yesung begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, memang Yesung telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat-saat dimana Yesung berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Yesung menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Yesung," Ryeowook bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Yesung membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana. Membeku seperti patung.

"Yesung." kali ini Ryeowook mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Yesung menoleh menatap Ryeowook.

Entah karena mata Ryeowook yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, Entah karena Yesung pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ryeowook tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Yesung berubah seketika.

Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Ryeowook ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook membuka lengan menyambutnya, Yesung mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Ryeowook, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Ryeowook.

Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Yesung jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Ryeowook, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Ryeowook. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan.

Dengan lembut Ryeowook memeluk dan mengelus rambut Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu," Yesung berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Ryeowook, "Entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku..." napas Yesung tersengal, "Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat... tapi aku... Aku tidak..."

"Yesung," sekali lagi Ryeowook berbisik lembut. Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Ryeowook, wajah Ryeowook penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Yesung terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis," Tiba-tiba Yesung berdiri dan merengkuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat, "Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Yesung dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya, mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Ryeowook.

Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Ryeowook menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Yesung dan lelaki itu memeluk Ryeowook erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Ryeowook.

Setelah tangis Ryeowook mereda, Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Ryeowook, bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku Ryeowook, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal... Dan jika... Dan jika..." Yesung menarik napas, menahan perasaannya, "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung, dan melihat ketulusan di sana, melihat cinta di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi.

Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Leeteuk membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang berpelukan.

"Ryeowook!" Leeteuk berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini, "Cepat! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! Donghae sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!".


	15. Chapter 15

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung, dia berlari penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Donghae, kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat, Leeteuk tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya.

"Ryeowook, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Ryeowook diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Donghae, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisinya Donghae lagi.

Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya, mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Ryeowook menanti, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya.

"Donghae,"

Suara Ryeowook serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Donghae yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata.

Ryeowook meraih tangan Donghae dan menciumnya, lalu menangis.

"Donghae."

Banyak yang ingin Ryeowook ungkapkan, dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Donghae akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Donghae memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Donghae, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah.

"Stttt... Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Ryeowook lembut, mencegah Donghae berusaha terlalu keras, "Mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk makanan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun."

Mata Donghae menatap Ryeowook, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Ryeowook mengusap air mata di pipi Donghae.

"Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi, tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya, sekarang..." Ryeowook menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam, "Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya,

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi" bisik Ryeowook lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Ryeowook akan beranjak, genggaman Donghae di tangannya menguat, dengan lembut Ryeowook menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Donghae mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Ryeowook mengecup dahi Donghae dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri suster Leeteuk. Leeteuk masih berdiri di sana dan Ryeowook langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar suster... dia akhirnya sadar... aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Donghae memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia... Tapi sekarang...", Ryeowook terisak, "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar... dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untuk aku..."

Dengan lembut Leeteuk mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu Ryeowook, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya." mata Leeteuk juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, suster Leeteuk menyadari kehadiran Yesung di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Ryeowook dari pelukannya.

"Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu Ryeowook, mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Leeteuk mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Yesung.

Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan Leeteuk tadi, Ryeowook menyadari kehadiran Yesung di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Yesung, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Leeteuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar." gumam Yesung akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara.

Yesung tampak berfikir.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya, Yesung telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Yesung yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Yesung yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Ryeowook.

"Ya, aku bahagia." seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Ryeowook, membayangkan Donghae.

Yesung mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Ryeowook ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Donghae.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Ryeowook lembut, "Mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Donghae... jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih Yesung." akhirnya Ryeowook bisa berkata-kata, pelan.

Yesung tersenyum miring,

"Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, Ryeowook yang aneh." dengan hati-hati Yesung mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Ryeowook tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya,

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi." bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Ryeowook sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Ryeowook.

Dan pergilah Yesung, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Yesung.

.

.

"Dia sadar." Yesung menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya.

Jaejoong, yang masih bersama Kangin hanya diam terpaku. Yesung sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Donghae dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata 'dia sadar' 'dia sadar' sambil menatap keluar.

Jaejoong menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Kangin hanya mengetuk-ketukkan tangannya di lutut. Yesung masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Ryeowook?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong itu membuat Yesung mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Yesung setengah menggeram. "Detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah Yesung, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa..." tanpa sadar Kangin bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Yesung.

"Aku... aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." suara Kangin hilang tertelan karena tatapan Yesung makin tajam.

Jaejoong menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Yesung, Kangin benar, sadarnya Donghae ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Ryeowook selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia Yesung, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak!" Yesung tetap bersikeras, "Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Ryeowook salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Donghae mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin

hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu Stockholm Syndrome?" sela Jaejoong jengkel.

Yesung tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu Stockholm Syndrome, dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Ryeowook kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan.

Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya, "Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik."

Jaejoong tidak berkata-kata. Dan Kangin hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Ryeowook berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Donghae dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan Leeteuk setengah menangis.

Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam.

Teriakan Donghae.

"Suster..." hati Ryeowook terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Donghae setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Ryeowook, itu pertanda bagus, Donghae memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya, tetapi kalau Donghae bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik." Suster Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, membagikan kekuatannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Ryeowook hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya.

"Berapa lama lagi suster?" menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya," dengan lembut Leeteuk mengusap-usap Ryeowook, "Dia harus melalui ini Ryeowook, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu.

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Ryeowook masuk.

Dengan hati-hati, Ryeowook melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Donghae. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Donghaenya tidak tidur. Donghaenya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup.

Hati Ryeowook sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah.

Ryeowook duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Donghae langsung menyadari kehadirannya, tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Ryeowook menyelipkan jemarinya kesana.

"Hai", sapa Ryeowook lembut.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya.

"Sa...kit", gumamnya susah payah.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Donghae yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya.

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu".

Donghae mengeryit lagi.

"Berapa lama?", suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah.

"Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama?"

Ryeowook mendesah lembut.

"Dua tahun", jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Donghae, "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama kok, yang penting kau bangun, kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu." sambung Ryeowook cepat-cepat.

Donghae tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi.

"Mama... Papa...?"

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Donghae erat-erat.

"Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu Donghae."

Dan hati Ryeowook bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Donghae memejamkan mata dan menangis, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Donghae, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap Ryeowook lembut.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Ryeowook mengernyit.

"Karena... Kau... Ditinggal.. sendiri..."

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan buat kamu. Dan sekarang kamu yang harus berjuang buat aku ya, kamu harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku."

Donghae mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan.

Dengan lembut Ryeowook mengusap rambut Donghae.

"Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi."

Dengan lembut Ryeowook terus mengusap rambut Donghae sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Ryeowook, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Jaejoong sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat.

"Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang."

Jaejoong mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong dan wajahnya memucat melihat Kangin berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf." jelas Jaejoong lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Ryeowook, "Dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Yesung dan Yesung mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

Yesung. Nama itu melintas di benak Ryeowook. Yesung dan pernyataan cintanya. Tiba-tiba dada Ryeowook terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Yesung. Dia harus fokus kepada Donghae.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Jaejoong berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Donghae yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengikuti dokter Jaejoong sampai ke ujung lorong, dengan diam-diam Kangin mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Kangin ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Ryeowook menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Jaejoong, terlihat takut kepadanya.

Kangin mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah, "Aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini..."

Kangin mencoba menatap Ryeowook selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Ryeowook yakin, "Kumohon jangan takut kepadaku Ryeowook, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Ryeowook, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Yesung ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Kangin hanya berinteraksi dengan Yesung, mengabaikannya. Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Ryeowook mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak,

"Iya", jawabnya pelan.

Kangin menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Ryeowook adalah ketulusan.

"Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Ryeowook akhirnya tersenyum lepas.

"Iya."

Dengan lembut Kangin membalas senyuman Ryeowook.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Yesung yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut." gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Ryeowook merona.

Dengan lega Jaejoong menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai," Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Kangin, "Nah Kangin bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Ryeowook, percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu."

Kangin meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai." gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan. Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Kangin dan Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Saya mengerti," lalu Ryeowook menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?" kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Ryeowook, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Donghae? Jaejoong tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Tenang saja, Donghae akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Donghae, dia bilang Donghae bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama," dengan lembut Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa Donghae bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut.

"Pada saat Donghae jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepada saya, dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Donghae sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Donghae bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud dokter?", Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Donghae, kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Donghae dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Donghae harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apakah... Apakah dokter diminta Yesung melakukannya?" Ryeowook menatap dokter Jaejoong sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati perempuan cantik di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Yesung memaksa dokter Jaejoong menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Yesung memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Donghae,"

Jaejoong menepuk pundak Ryeowook hangat, "Kau tahu almarhum suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Donghae."

"Astaga", Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut.

"Yah astaga", Jaejoong tersenyum, "Dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya," tatapan Jaejoong berubah serius, "Tapi sungguh Ryeowook, kondisi Donghae ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua, aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, itupun kalau kau mengizinkan."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu.

"Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Donghae di tangan dokter."


	16. Chapter 16

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak enak." Donghae mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Ryeowook kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Donghae tersadar dari komanya, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu, dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Donghae yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Ryeowook sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Donghae yang seperti anak-anak, "ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan." Gumam Donghae, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Ryeowook lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Ryeowook tergelak, tapi kemudian Donghae meraih tangan Ryeowook yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Ryeowook, tak terbayangkan rasa terimakasihku padamu... aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt," Ryeowook meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Donghae.

"Perjuangannya sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi..." ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Donghae, "Aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Donghae," Ryeowook menyela sedikit marah, "Kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu...", Suara Ryeowook berubah sendu, "Meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku Donghae... Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Donghae tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Ryeowook dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan, lalu Ryeowook tersenyum, Dokter Jaejoong ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa, sekarang bahkan dokter Jaejoong sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Donghae.

Tapi senyuman Ryeowook langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang dokter Jaejoong, itu Yesung!

Yesung yang sama. Yesung yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Ryeowook tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Yesung lagi sejak Donghae sadarkan dari komanya, Yesung selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan dokter Jaejoong, seperti ketika Yesung memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Donghae dan ketika Yesung memaksakan Ryeowook setuju - lewat bujukan dokter Jaejoong – agar Ryeowook dan Donghae pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Donghae sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram, membuat Ryeowook bertanya-tanya, apakah Yesung mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Donghae tadi. Apakah Yesung tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Dokter Jaejoong," Donghae menyapa ramah ketika Ryeowook hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Ryeowook.

"Halo Donghae, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus," Jaejoong menyadari Donghae menatap ke arah Yesung, lalu menyikut pinggang Yesung untuk menarik perhatian Yesung yang terarah lurus kepada Ryeowook, "Dan ini Yesung, dia eh bosku dan bos Ryeowook juga."

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Donghae, menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti.

Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Ryeowook sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba-tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya, apa yang akan diperbuat Donghae jika tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Ryeowook sudah menjual keperawanannya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Yesung." Jaejoong bergumam ketika Yesung hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara.

Yesung lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae.

"Salam kenal, saya adalah... Atasan Ryeowook di tempat kerjanya... Kebetulan kami eh cukup... akrab." sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Yesung ketika menyadari Ryeowook dan Jaejoong tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya.

Donghae menerima jabatan tangan Yesung dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih." meskipun Donghae sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Yesung seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi anda semakin membaik." gumam Yesung tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan, kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?.

Ryeowook mengernyit mendengar nada suara Yesung itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Ryeowook untuk mengakui sesuatu ? Mengakui apa? Apakah Yesung ingin agar Ryeowook mengakui segalanya di depan Donghae? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Donghae?

Ryeowook akan mengakuinya, itu pasti, dia tidak mungkin membohongi Donghae. Donghae mungkin akan marah dan sedih, sedih karena Ryeowook terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Donghae akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tidak perawan. Ryeowook begitu mengenal Donghae hingga yakin akan hal itu, dia lelaki berpkiran terbuka, tetapi yang Ryeowook takuti adalah Donghae akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Ryeowook harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya, dan Ryeowook tidak mau Donghae mengalami itu semua, tidak di saat kondisi Donghae masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Ryeowook pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang.

Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Yesung mengingatkan, memastikan Yesung melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Yesung malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Mr. Yesung ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja." jelas Ryeowook cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Donghae.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Ryeowook, kamu masih bekerja di sana." sela Yesung tajam.

Ryeowook ternganga mendengar bantahan Yesung itu, kehabisan kata-kata, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Donghae.

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Saya menuduh Ryeowook melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan, Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya," Yesung menatap Ryeowook penuh arti, "Dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Ryeowook kembali kepada saya". kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Ryeowook merona.

Jaejoong langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan.

"Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman," gumamnya ceria.

"Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Donghae."

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter." Donghae tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu," Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung, "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Donghae."

Dan dalam diam Yesung dan Ryeowook melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Well dia tampak sehat." gumam Yesung kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Ryeowook tajam, Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" sambung Yesung jahat.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Yesung.

"Yesung! Jahat sekali kau!", mata Ryeowook tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Jaejoong bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Donghae untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh."

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Ryeowook? Kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi, kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?"

Yesung mendeses kesal, "Dan kata Jaejoong dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal..."

"Yesung!" Ryeowook setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Yesung, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Yesung yang begitu vulgar.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong kepadaku", tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundak Ryeowook, "Bagaimana Ryeowook? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal? Padahal aku tahu...", mata Yesung menyala-nyala, "Aku tahu betapa kau gadis kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya... Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua... tidak disentuh.. tidak di..."

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Membuat Yesung terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ryeowook tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu, membuat Yesung ingin melumatnya...

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik," desis Ryeowook tajam.

"Aku mencintai Donghae, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja... Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi..."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?" Kata-kata Ryeowook yang penuh cinta kepada Donghae itu menyulut kemarahan Yesung, dengan kasar direngggutnya Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook, pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya disana, melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum perempuan ini karena menyakitinya! Oh berapa dia merindukan perempuan ini!.

Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir perempuan yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Ryeowook erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu.

Ryeowook yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya, aroma Yesung, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Ryeowook membalas pelukan dan lumatan Yesung.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Yesung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah.

Dengan lembut Yesung menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Ryeowook, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan.

Kemarahan Yesung mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku." bisik Yesung lembut.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng.

"Aku tidak merindukannya." erangnya mencoba melawan.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Ryeowook dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Ryeowook gemetaran.

"Teruslah berbohong?" bisik Yesung di telinga Ryeowook, "Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa membohongiku, tubuhmu merindukanku Ryeowook, dan aku merindukanmu." Bisik Yesung di sela-sela kecupannya.

Ryeowook mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Yesung, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring di sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Donghae. Dia merindukan Yesung, merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Yesung di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Ryeowook menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Donghae, Donghaenya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Ryeowook.

"Aku merindukanmu Yesung." pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Yesung membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Ryeowook terpaku.

Yesung langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Ryeowook agar menatapnya.

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan," Yesung mendesak ketika Ryeowook menghindari matanya. "Katakan sekali lagi Ryeowook, aku perlu mendengarkan lagi."

Ryeowook menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata biru yang berbinar-binar itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Yesung." gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan," Yesung memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Ryeowook, "Betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu..."

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu, sampai kemudian Yesung menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad.

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Donghae."

"Jangan!" Ryeowook langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan, "Jangan Yesung!"

Mata Yesung berkilat-kilat.

"Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu Ryeowook, aku atau Donghae. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu." gumamnya tegas.

Ryeowook menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipis Yesung, lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Yesung... Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Donghae lebih membutuhkan aku, tanpa aku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpa aku." gumam Ryeowook lembut.

Ketika Yesung membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Ryeowook.

"Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?" suara Yesung terdengar begitu pedih.

"Apakah aku harus luka parah seperti Donghae dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Yesung!" Ryeowook berseru spontan, terkejut, "Jangan pernah... jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau... kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku."

Yesung melihat air mata Ryeowook yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut.

Kemudian Yesung merangkum pipi Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya.

Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang lain penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan,

Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Yesung,

"Dasar perempuan kecilku yang bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 16**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu Yesung seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Ryeowook, Ryeowook merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Hari ini Donghae sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Jaejoong dan suster Leeteuk mereka pulang ke apartemen. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Ryeowook, dan Jaejoong sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Donghae dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Dokter Jaejoong, Yesung memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke Eropa dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Dada Ryeowook terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Oh ya, dia merindukan Yesung, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Ryeowook mencintai Yesung. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bertumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Yesung, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan apartemennya", Donghae memecah keheningan, menatap Ryeowook dengan sedikit menyelidik, dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook begitu murung.

"Aku yang membujuknya", Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Ryeowook pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Donghae itu.

"Yesung adalah sahabat suamiku, aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kamu adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Yesung mau meminjamkan apartemen itu, toh apartemen itu tidak terpakai."

Diam-diam Ryeowook dan Leeteuk menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian dokter Jaejoong menjawab.

Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Ryeowook mendorong kursi roda Donghae memasuki ruangan itu.

Begitu mereka masuk tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Yesung, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama….

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus, kita beruntung Ryeowook, bos mu sangat baik."

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau Ryeowook memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu... Ryeowook melirik kamarnya, tempat Yesung juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!

Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Donghae selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Leeteuk menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Donghae tertidur pulas, Jaejoong menyeduh teh dan mengajak Ryeowook duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari Eropa." Jaejoong membuka percakapan, menatap Ryeowook dari atas cangkir kopi yang diteguknya.

Seketika itu juga hati Ryeowook melonjak, tahu siapa yang di isyaratkan sebagai 'dia' itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Ryeowook.

"Kau itu baik hati ya, sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya," dengan pelan Jaejoong meletakkan cangkirnya, "Yah, dia baik-baik saja, sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka, tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau dia sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya, bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengannya via telepon," Jaejoong terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Ryeowook, "Yah... dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir-akhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih.

"Dia menderita Ryeowook..." desah Jaejoong kemudian, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sudah..." Ryeowook tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, penderitaan Yesung serasa mengiris-iris hatinya, "Sudah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi."

Jaejoong menarik napas.

"Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu."

Kata-kata Jaejoong yang menggantung membuat Ryeowook menoleh, tertarik.

"Pesan?"

Jaejoong menggangguk.

"Ya, sebuah pesan... malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restaurantnya," lalu Jaejoong menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel.

Dan Ryeowook mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Yesung.

.

.

Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Yesung malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Yesung, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu nona?" Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Ryeowook.

"Eh saya... saya Ryeowook... saya sudah ditunggu..."

"Nona Ryeowook," petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh, "Silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar."

Dengan ragu Ryeowook melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restaurant yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan.

Dan disanalah Yesung, duduk dengan pakaian resminya, mata Yesung sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya.

Ketika Ryeowook mendekat, Yesung berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Ryeowook duduk.

Hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." gumam Yesung lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Yesung.

"Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi." gumam Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung menggangguk.

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam.

Sampai kemudian Yesung menuangkan anggur ke gelas Ryeowook, Ryeowook mengernyit.

"Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Yesung tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk."

Pipi Ryeowook langsung merona dan Yesung terkekeh.

Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar, Yesung menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Ryeowook mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

Sampai kemudian, Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Ryeowook mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Ryeowook juga ingin merasakan pelukan Yesung.

Dengan lembut Yesung menghela Ryeowook, melangkah ke lantai atas. Ketika Yesung membuka pintu kamar, Ryeowook menatap Yesung bingung, dan Yesung tertawa menyadari kebingungan Ryeowook.

"Yah... kamar yang sama... Kuakui... aku memang agak sedikit sentimental,"

Yesung mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona, "Kupikir... tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita."

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Yesung membimbingnya memasuki kamar.

Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya.

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun untuk pengantin perempuan," dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik, "Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

"Tidak!" Ryeowook langsung berseru keras, menolak, "Jangan Yesung, itu... itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantin wanitamu!"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantin wanitaku," Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ketangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan cincin itu, "Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

"Yesung..." Ryeowook merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata. Dan Yesung mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut.

"Ryeowook," bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, "Astaga... Ryeowook... Ryeowook... Betapa aku merindukanmu..."

Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan...

.

.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ryeowook lembut.

"Kau mabuk ya?" senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Ryeowook membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya.

Ryeowook hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Yesung, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Yesung.

Yesung terkekeh geli.

"Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut," dengan lembut Yesung mengecup telinga Ryeowook, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan, "Biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini Ryeowook..."

Dengan lembut Yesung menghela Ryeowook ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan, "Selama ini kita berhubungan seks... tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan... bercinta."

Yesung menggerakkan tangannya menurunkan gaun Ryeowook dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Ryeowook.

"Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya ya?" dengan penuh perasaan di kecupinya semua permukaan kulit Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Yesung yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang, dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Yesung mengecupi jemarinya, ketika Yesung menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan.

Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Yesung mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh perempuannya yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Yesung lembut. Dan Ryeowookpun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Yesung.

.

.

Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras.

Dia sengaja membuat Ryeowook mabuk malam ini, agar Ryeowook tidak waspada, agar Ryeowook tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya.

Dia tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Ryeowook hamil.

Yesung memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Ryeowook dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Ryeowook.

Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Ryeowook bahagia bersama Donghaenya yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Ryeowook. Tapi perempuan itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Yesung merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan

untuk memiliki Ryeowook dengan cara apapun. Jika Ryeowook tidak mau memilihnya, maka Yesung akan memaksa Ryeowook memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Ryeowook yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya.

Anakku mungkin sudah bertumbuh di sini, pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Ryeowook.

Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Ryeowook, Yesung tidak bisa menahan diri, pelan-pelan diletakkannya kepala Ryeowook di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Ryeowook.

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh tekad, "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana, agar ayahmu bisa memiliki ibumu", Yesung berbicara sambil mengecup perut Ryeowook.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%, Yesung sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat, ia mengetahui bahwa dari rata-rata umur mereka berdua kemungkinan Ryeowook hamil malam ini sangat besar, dan diam-diam dia sudah mencocokkan dengan siklus Ryeowook, dia tahu perempuan itu sedang dalam masa suburnya.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Ryeowook terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Yesung,

"Yesung?" Ryeowook bertanya-tanya kenapa Yesung mengecup perutnya.

Yesung tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Ryeowook, tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda.

"Aku bergairah lagi." gumam Yesung serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Ryeowook penuh gairah.

Yesung berbeda dengan tadi, pikir Ryeowook, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Ryeowook kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Ryeowook dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Ryeowook penuh gairah.

"Kau milikku Ryeowook." gumam Yesung parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Ryeowook.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan dokter Jaejoong sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi.

Dokter Jaejoong tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Ryeowook. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Ryeowook sengaja meminta Yesung memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Donghae belum bangun. Semalampun ia berangkat setelah yakin Donghae sudah tertidur pulas.

"Donghae belum bangun." jawab dokter Jaejoong tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menarik napas lega.

"Dokter menginap di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Leeteuk memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa," Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kepada Ryeowook, "Kuharap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya."

Pipi Ryeowook memerah mendengar ucapan Dokter Jaejoong yang penuh arti itu.

"Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat saya buru-buru pulang demi Donghae", bisik Ryeowook pelan.

Jaejoong terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan, aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan," suara dokter Jaejoong berubah serius, "Dan setelah semalampun kau tetap pada keputusanmu Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Saya harus terus bersama Donghae, dia membutuhkan saya." jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya dokter Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum Ryeowook menjawab.

"Saya tidak apa-apa dokter, saya merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia."

Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Yesung. Pikir Jaejoong miris ketika Ryeowook berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Jaejoong tahu kalau Ryeowook sama tersiksanya dengan Yesung. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Ryeowook, memarahi ketidakegoisan perempuan itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Ryeowook mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Jaejoong merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Ryeowook berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Ryeowook, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa itu tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat pertemuannya dengan Yesung ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari Eropa beberapa hari lalu, mata Yesung saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

Wajah Jaejoong memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Yesung waktu itu.

"Astaga Yesung, kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Ryeowook kan?" berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Yesung menculik Ryeowook dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Yesung akan menyingkirkan Donghae dengan cara kasar.

Itu semua bisa dilakukan Yesung dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Jaejoong takut Yesung kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu.

Yesung menarik napas panjang,

"Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku." gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Jaejoong menganga mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Jaejoong sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, dia butuh mendengar lagi.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku." gumam Yesung penuh tekad.

"Kau sudah gila ya Yesung?" suara Jaejoong meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Yesung.

Tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Jaejoong dia tetap tenang dan berpikir.

"Jika Ryeowook mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Donghae, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara - dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan - agar aku bisa mengklaim Ryeowook."

"Kau gila!" seru Jaejoong tidak setuju, "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Donghae? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Ryeowook juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati Donghae."

"Kau pikir mereka saja yang menderita hah?" sela Yesung keras, membuat Jaejoong tertegun, "Aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Ryeowook tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat perempuan itu memilihku! Sebelum kepulanganku aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini! Tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku!

"Yesung," Jaejoong melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Yesung, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Donghae ternyata menerima kondisi Ryeowook apa adanya dan kemudian Ryeowook memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Donghae?"

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan," jawab Yesung dingin. "Aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Ryeowook memilihku, atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya, kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."

"Kejam sekali." Jaejoong bergumam spontan.

Yesung mengangguk tidak membantah.

"Ya memang kejam sekali." jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya.

Dan sekarang Jaejoong duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi.

Semoga Tuhan melindungi Ryeowook kalau Yesung benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Yesung.

.

.

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Yesung menepati janjinya. Tidak menemui Ryeowook lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan Jaejoong, Ryeowook kembali bekerja di perusahaan Yesung, lagipula bujukan Jaejoong ada benarnya juga, Ryeowook butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua.

Dan selama sebulan itu Yesung, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor, jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar. Sesekali Ryeowook masih berpapasan dengan Kangin, lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Yesung tidak jadi memecatnya, sepertinya dia dan Yesung sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di

antara mereka.

Dan Ryeowook merindukan Yesung. Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Yesung, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri, kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Yesung dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Yesung keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Yesung, biarpun cuma satu detik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Yesung seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Ryeowook.

Sore itu Ryeowook melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang cepat.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Donghae dan dokter Jaejoong. Dokter Jaejoong sudah mendapat izin Yesung menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Donghae.

Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Donghae sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Donghae akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Ryeowook melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Donghae sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang dokter Jaejoong menuangkan teh untuknya, sepertinya session terapi sudah selesai.

Donghae mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Ryeowook dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya,

"Hai sayang."

Dengan senyum pula Ryeowook melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Lelaki itu membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya.

"Bagaimana session terapi kali ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Donghae tertawa dan Ryeowook mengamatinya dengan bahagia, Donghae banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi cokelat sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Donghae sudah menjadi Donghaenya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas, dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali Ryeowook sampai keringatku bercucuran, tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini", jelas Donghae bahagia.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya senang.

"Benarkah?", dengan gembira ditatapnya dokter Jaejoong, "Benarkah dokter?"

Dokter Jaejoong mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum.

"Perkembangan Donghae sangat pesat Ryeowook, aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Dengan bahagia Ryeowook memeluk Donghae erat-erat.

"Oh aku bangga sekali padamu mendengarnya sayang!" serunya dengan kegembiraan murni.

Tapi tiba-tiba Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sayang, badanmu panas."

Gantian Ryeowook yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat."

Dengan cemas, Donghae menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Jaejoong segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Ryeowook lembut.

"Benar, kau panas Ryeowook, apakah kau terserang flu?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, saya tidak pilek ataupun batuk dokter, tapi ada masalah dengan perut saya, akhir-akhir ini saya sering memuntahkan makanan yang saya makan, makanya badan saya terasa lemah dan..."

"Memuntahkan makanan?" dokter Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan dokter Jaejoong menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya dokter Jaejoong lagi.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir.

"Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini."

"Apa kau kena maag Ryeowook?" Donghae menyela tampak semakin cemas.

"Mungkin," Ryeowook mengusap perutnya, "Soalnya aku sering mual."

Dokter Jaejoong mengikuti arah tangan Ryeowook dan menatap perut Ryeowook.

"Kau tampak pucat Ryeowook, berbaringlah dulu, aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Donghae."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Donghae.

"Aku berbaring dulu ya." bisiknya lembut dan Donghae mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Ryeowook.

Seperginya Ryeowook, Jaejoong memijit kaki Donghae untuk session pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras... Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya... Jika dihitung-hitung tanggalnya, semuanya tepat. Apakah Ryeowook sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter?" Donghae yang menyadari kalau Jaejoong melamun menegurnya hingga Jaejoong tergeragap, "Dokter tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong berdehem salah tingkah.

"Ah, maafkan aku Donghae, aku sedang memikirkan Ryeowook."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Ryeowook dulu, aku juga mencemaskannya dok," Donghae tersenyum melihat Jaejoong ragu-ragu, "Tidak apa-apa dok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Ryeowook dulu."

Sambil mengangguk, Jaejoong bergegas menyusul Ryeowook ke kamarnya. Ryeowook sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi.

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Ryeowook lagi, panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras.

"Saya muntah-muntah lagi barusan dokter." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu." obat untuk wanita hamil. Jaejoong mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong kembali datang dan membantu Ryeowook duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh mint itu, setelah itu dia membaringkan Ryeowook yang lemas di ranjang, Ryeowook meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih dokter, tehnya sangat membantu, perut saya tidak begitu bergolak lagi seperti tadi."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Cobalah untuk tidur." gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Donghae yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Jaejoong meraih ponselnya dan memejet nomor telepon Yesung.

Yesung memang menghilang dari kehidupan Ryeowook, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Ryeowook, lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Jaejoong setiap saat. Dan menurut Jaejoong, Yesung berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

"Jaejoong." Yesung mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Yesung," Jaejoong berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana

hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Yesung memecah keheningan.

"Dia hamil." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan test urine dan test lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil, dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat."

"Dia hamil." kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Yesung,

"Aku akan melakukan test urine dulu Yesung, kau tak bisa..."

"Aku akan segera kesana." dan Yesung menutup telepon. Membiarkan Jaejoong ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidaksabaran Yesung.

Yesung mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Donghae dan Ryeowook? Dasar! Jaejoong berniat menunggu Yesung di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Yesung bertindak gegabah, lelaki itu harus berusaha pelan-pelan, apalagi kehamilan Ryeowook belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Jaejoong menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Yesung lama sekali? Apakah Yesung membatalkan niatnya kemari? Jaejoong mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Donghae mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu, Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum,

"Hai Donghae, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Donghae balas tersenyum.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar, bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?"

Jaejoong menarik napas.

"Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya, kasihan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah."

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Dia bekerja terlalu keras," gumamnya sendu, "Dan itu semua gara-gara aku."

"Donghae," Jaejoong menyela dengan lembut, "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagipula Ryeowook melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Benarkah?" suara Donghae menjadi pelan, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku."

"Donghae...", Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. Kangin.

"Kangin?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon, "Kangin kau tahu di mana Yesung? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang..."

"Jaejoong, Yesung kecelakaan di tol."


	19. Chapter 19

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**.**

**.**

"Ryeowook." dengan lembut Jaejoong menggoyangkan pundak Ryeowook yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Donghae mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit lemah Ryeowook membuka mata dan agak waspada melihat wajah dokter Jaejoong yang pucat pasi, dengan segera dia duduk, gerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Ryeowook menahannya sambil mengernyit.

"Ada apa dokter? Donghae kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini." gumam Donghae dalam senyum.

Ryeowook menatap Donghae dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap dokter Jaejoong yang begitu

pucat pasi.

"Ryeowook, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut."

"Ada apa dokter?", Ryeowook mulai tegang ketika dokter Jaejoong tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Yesung, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya, Kangin juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

"Apa?" warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Ryeowook, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar biasa, "Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, dokter!"

Donghae mengamati kepanikan Ryeowook dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap. Ryeowook tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar biasa. Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Yesung benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Yesung kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau... Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan? Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Donghae, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Ryeowook mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya, ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Yesung dengan Ryeowook?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Ryeowook, dia terus menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras-keras. Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan melukai Donghae dulu. Dan Ryeowook tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Yesung. Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Yesung, dia belum sempat mengatakan... Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia... Bahwa dia mencintai Yesung.

Ryeowook berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat sementara Jaejoong mendorong kursi roda Donghae di belakangnya.

Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Yesung.

Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban, dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Yesung tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih untuh, dan ketika Yesung memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Ryeowook dengan mata birunya yang menyala-nyala.

Ryeowook pingsan.

.

.

Yesung berteriak memanggil Ryeowook, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong dan Donghae yang ada di belakang Ryeowook. Tapi Ryeowook pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan kasar Yesung menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Ryeowook, perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Yesung menyingkirkannya.

"Biar aku saja." gumamnya serak, mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Ryeowook menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dipeluknya Ryeowook dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan.

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya." gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel.

"Nanti saja." Yesung bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang," Yesung menepuk pipi Ryeowook, tapi perempuan itu begitu pucat pasi. Dengan panik, Yesung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong di pintu, mengabaikan Donghae.

"Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong mendorong Donghae mendekat, lalu menyentuh Ryeowook.

"Dia demam Yesung, dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini, terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia shock,"

Jaejoong menatap Yesung tajam, "Dan kau.. kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Apakah kau mabuk?"

Yesung mengeryit.

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati." saat itulah Ryeowook bergerak membuka mata, "Ah, sayang…. sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Yesung ada di dekatnya, airmata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Yesung, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Yesung yang ada di depannya.

Dengan lembut Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook dan mengecupnya.

"Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Ryeowook membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Yesung, merasakan kulit Yesung yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Yesung kecelakaan, pikiran-pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Yesung lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Ryeowook tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pikiran bahwa Yesung bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja.

Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Yesung masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar biasa sehingga pingsan. Ryeowook merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi," suara Ryeowook bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Yesung, "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku."

Yesung meraih kedua tangan Ryeowook dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Aku berjanji," jawabnya penuh perasaan, "Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini."

Dengan lembut Yesung mengusap dahi Ryeowook yang panas, membuat pikiran Ryeowook melayang, dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya. Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan.

Usapan tangan Yesung di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Ryeowook akhirnya terlelap lagi.

"Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut." Jaejoong mencoba menarik perhatian Yesung, lelaki itu menatap Ryeowook dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Ryeowook sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Jaejoong lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya.

Saat itulah Yesung menyadari kehadiran Donghae, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Yesung berkilat-kilat.

"Aku mencintainya." gumamnya terus terang, membuat Jaejoong tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Donghae.

Donghae hanya terdiam, menatap Ryeowook yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih.

"Aku tahu." gumamnya pelan.

Yesung mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membebat kencang lukanya.

"Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu." sambungnya getir.

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Itupun aku juga tahu."

"Sudah selesai." Jaejoong menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Yesung.

"Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah", Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Ryeowook yang masih kosong. "Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo." sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Yesung akan membantah.

Semula Yesung akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Donghae, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Jaejoong benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Yesung mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." gumamnya pada Donghae, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja." sela Jaejoong mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Donghae dan mendorongnya keluar, "Ayo Donghae, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat." bisiknya lembut dan mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Jaejoong mendorong Donghae sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Donghae. Suasana hening, dan Donghae hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama. Jaejoong menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Donghae sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang setelah menunggu sekian lama.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?", gumam Donghae serak, dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak. Jaejoong menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Ceritanya panjang..."

"Aku punya banyak waktu", sela Donghae tak sabar, "Jelaskan semuanya"

"Ryeowook tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu kau tahu," gumam Jaejoong sedih, "Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu."

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Ryeowook putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Yesung... biaya operasimu... operasi ginjalmu – dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu – sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta, sementara seluruh harta Ryeowook sudah habis, dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan... jadi... jadi Ryeowook memutuskan menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya kepada Yesung."

"Oh Tuhan!"

Wajah Donghae pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Ryeowook menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual keperawanannya! Oh Tuhan, Donghae tidak pernah peduli apakah Ryeowook masih suci atau tidak, baginya Ryeowooknya adalah Ryeowook yang sama. Tapi... Mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Ryeowook menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Yesung, atasan Ryeowook itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari gadis lemah yang sedang kesulitan." desis Donghae marah.

Jaejoong menggeleng,

"Tidak seperti itu Donghae, Yesung sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau, Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Ryeowook, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Yesung mencintai Ryeowook tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Yesung menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Ryeowook adalah menerima tawarannya."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong, hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Ryeowook tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan, "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya..."

Jaejoong menyentuh pundak Donghae lembut.

"Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas, "Ryeowook mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu, jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan padaku, tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Yesung kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."

"Yesung memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Ryeowook memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Yesung mencintai Ryeowook, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Ryeowook."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Ryeowook? Dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan… aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Ryeowook..."

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Yesung yang dulu memang seperti itu, tapi ketika bersama Ryeowook, gadis itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Yesung benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook, aku mengenal Yesung sejak dulu kau tahu, dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seorang perempuan, begitu tergila gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Ryeowook?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya pedih.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu... Ryeowook sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kamu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Yesung." Donghae memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan.

"Aku sangat mencintai Ryeowook." gumamnya perih.

Air mata Jaejoong mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Donghae, pelan dia berjongkok di depan Donghae dan memeluk lelaki itu. Donghae tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu melepaskan Ryeowook kalau kau tak bisa." bisik Jaejoong lembut, mengusap kepala Donghae di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan kepedihannya.

Lama Donghae menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam, lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jaejoong, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Ryeowook menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku, tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Ryeowook kepada Yesung tadi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Yesung."


	20. Chapter 20

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 19**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook masih tertidur di ruang perawatan. Jaejoong menungguinya. Sementara Yesung yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu, dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Donghae sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu, hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?" Tanya Donghae, menyadari kehadiran Yesung tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Jaejoong sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya, sekarang dia masih tertidur." Yesung berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Donghae, ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap, hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Yesung mengangguk meski tahu Donghae tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya. Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Donghae menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sangat." jawab Yesung cepat, tulus.

Donghae memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Yesung kepada Ryeowook. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Ryeowook dengan intensitas begitu besar kepada Ryeowook ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan di kalahkan. Tapi Donghae menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Ryeowook, demi kebahagiaan Ryeowooknya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku." gumam Yesung jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Donghae yang sedang menatapnya, dua laki-laki yang mencintai satu wanita saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku..." Yesung mengehela nafas, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Ryeowook darimu, aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu, Jaejoong belum menceritakan semua ini padanya, mungkin Jaejoong ingin Donghae mendengar sendiri dari mulut Yesung.

"Ryeowook tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal," gumam Yesung penuh penyesalan, "Aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku... kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?"

Yesung menatap Donghae dengan sedih, "Kupikir dia pelacur penggemar barang-barang mahal yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Ryeowook tidak seperti itu." geram Donghae marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu," Yesung setuju, "Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? Lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan wanita karena uang? Aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Ryeowook dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggapdia pelacur murahan." Donghae merenung.

Sekali lagi Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata dia memang hanya menginginkan uangku, aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak, tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku." Yesung menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku... Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Donghae memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu," Yesung tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Ryeowook, "Hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Donghae menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Ryeowook.

"Yah... Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki," Donghae menghela nafas, "Aku akan melepaskan Ryeowook."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Yesung sedih, "Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau."

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, aku tidak perlu dijaga, terapi ini berhasil dan Jaejoong meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Donghae pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?", Donghae mengernyit menatap Yesung ingin tahu.

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Ryeowook darimu."

Donghae tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

"Seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya."

Yesung terdiam, Donghae juga terdiam lama.

Lalu Yesung mengaku.

"Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu..."

"Tentang apa?" mau tak mau Donghae merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada

misterius di suara Yesung.

Sesaat Yesung tampak kesulitan berbicara.

"Aku... aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Ryeowook darimu, aku pikir kalau Ryeowook tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

"Rencana jahat apa?" sela Donghae, langsung waspada.

Yesung tertawa getir.

"Bukan... rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun... kau tahu... Aku ingin sengaja membuat Ryeowook hamil... agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku."

Sejenak Donghae terdiam, pengakuan Yesung ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Yesung memanipulasi kepolosan Ryeowooknya.

"Dasar Brengsek." geram Donghae pelan.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya memang, aku brengsek. aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Ryeowook, aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" Tanya Donghae kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Donghae, tapi mau tak mau Donghae melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Yesung.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Ryeowook, putusnya dalam hati, mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Ryeowook...

"Jaejoong tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Ryeowook, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan test, aku tahu begitu saja."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan, kau dalam perjalanan menemui Ryeowook?"

Yesung tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lelaki bodoh." gumam Donghae getir. Dan Yesung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memang," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae, "Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Donghae menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat.

"Aku melakukannya demi Ryeowook, bukan demi kamu, jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Ryeowook tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Yesung tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya.

"Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku."

.

.

"Ketika Ryeowook membuka matanya, dia mendapati Donghae duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Menatapnya dalam senyum.

Ryeowook langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Donghae. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dipikirkan Donghae ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi? Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Donghae menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap berbaring." gumamnya lembut.

Ryeowook menurut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi menatap Donghae dengan kepanikan mendalam.

"Donghae aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya Ryeowook, dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Ryeowook pucat pasi,

"Tahu apa? Mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Yesung, dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada..."

"Sttttt," Donghae menghentikan kata-kata Ryeowook, "Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi Ryeowook, aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan," Donghae menghela nafasnya pedih, "Dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaanmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun Donghae, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku..."

Dengan lembut Donghae meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu," dengan lembut Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu, "Dia ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemuimu, aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu." desah Donghae getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." air mata mulai menetes di pipi Ryeowook, dan Donghae mengapusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia," Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Ryeowook mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya." gumam Donghae sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Ryeowook.

Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Ryeowook, kebebasan yang akan di berikan pada Ryeowook akan membawa perempuan yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Donghae merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Ryeowook. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Ryeowook pada akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya kepadamu, Ryeowook, apakah kau mencintai Yesung?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Ryeowook tertegun.

"Donghae... aku..."

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu Ryeowook," bisik Donghae lembut, mendorong Ryeowook agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku."

Di luar, Yesung yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya, jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Ryeowook.

Kumohon katakan Ya, bisik Yesung dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam, kumohon katakan Ya , kau mencintaiku Ryeowook.

Di dalam ruangan Ryeowook tertegun, menatap Donghae, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Donghae akhirnya mendengarnya?

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ya Donghae," gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik, "Ya, aku mencintai Yesung, aku sangat mencintainya." air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Donghae mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Yesung di sana. Kau dengar itu Yesung? Gumamnya dalam hati. Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya...

Di luar Yesung memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Ryeowook itu, dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ryeowook hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Yesung harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Ryeowook. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Ryeowook, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu Ryeowook, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga."

"Tapi, Donghae..."

Donghae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dokter Jaejoong mengajakku ke jerman. Disana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi.

"Donghae... Kau akan pergi?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku, masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang."

Ryeowook tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Donghae. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf, maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain.

Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Donghae mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Ryeowook.

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf," Donghae tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu."

Dengan lembut Donghae melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Ryeowook.

"Aku melepaskanmu, Ryeowook, tunanganku yang berharga. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terimakasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku," dengan lembut Donghae mengecup jemari Ryeowook yang terpaku, "Sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Ryeowook. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa, akhirnya dengan pelan Ryeowook duduk lalu memeluk Donghae erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terimakasih Donghae, aku mencintaimu." isak Ryeowook pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." suara Donghae bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Romantic Story About Ryeowook**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Ini adalah FF remake dari novelnya Shanthy Agatha yang judulnya "A Romantic Story About Serena". Aku Cuma mengedit nama tokoh dan sedikit latar tempat kejadian untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Pairing : Yewook, GS**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 20**

**.**

**.**

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Jaejoong hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Ryeowook merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Ryeowook mulai bertanya-tanya.

Donghae sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh dokter Jaejoong, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman, kemungkinan dua minggu lagi.

Dan saat Ryeowook sendirian, pikirannya melayang. Dimana Yesung? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Yesung tidak menemuinya? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap, Ryeowook menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Ryeowook terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Yesung duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Ryeowook mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Yesung tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Ryeowook, "Sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku... Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi."

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Donghae, Ryeowook." Yesung segera berseru ketika melihat Ryeowook akan menyela kata-katanya, "Apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan, kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku." suara Yesung tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala.

Dalam hati Ryeowook merasa geli, ini Yesungnya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Yesung yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya Yesung." jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Yesung yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Ryeowook, terpana.

"Apa?" Yesung bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Yesung yang berkerut bingung, mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Ya Yesung, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu."

Yesung seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana Ryeowook, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Yesung merengkuh Ryeowook, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Demi Tuhan... Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya serak di rambut Ryeowook, "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata lebarmu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku."

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi," Yesung mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya, "Aku butuh diyakinkan."

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Ryeowook patuh.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Ryeowook lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Ryeowook masih memakai cincin dari Donghae, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya.

Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Ryeowook, disentuhnya cincin Donghae disana.

"Boleh aku melepaskannya?"

Yesung tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Ryeowook menggeleng, Ryeowook tahu itu. Tapi Ryeowook menghargai Yesung yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangguk.

Hati-hati Yesung melepaskan cincin pertunangan Ryeowook dengan Donghae, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Ryeowook yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Ryeowook tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Yesung. Bukannya bertanya 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Yesung.

"Kenapa harus segera?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Yesung memerah. Ryeowook jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau... Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu..." Yesung tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu, "Kau... Sedang mengandung anakku"

Kata-kata itu membuat Ryeowook ternganga, itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Yesung sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Ryeowook tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Ryeowook menunjukkan gejala seperti perempuan hamil, tidak datang bulan, mual, kram di perut dan sebagainya, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya, Ryeowook tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Yesung menginginkannya, Ryeowook tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Yesung sengaja...

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung," gumam Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan waspada, "Malam itu kau tidak memakainya."

Pipi Yesung agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Ryeowook tanpa penyesalan.

"Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan," dengan angkuh Yesung mengangkat dagunya, "Aku ingin kau memilihku."

Pipi Ryeowook memucat sedikit marah.

"Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat-erat memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan.

"Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hampir gila putus asa ingin memilikimu, aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil..."

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hari, melelehkan kemarahan Ryeowook, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Yesung dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam.

"Karena itu kau mencium perutku." gumam Ryeowook, teringat keanehan perilaku Yesung saat itu.

"Ya," Yesung tersenyum bangga, "Aaat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki ibunya."

Yesung mengangkat bahu, "Aku konyol sekali ya."

Ryeowook tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Yesung yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Ryeowook tahu, melimpah untuknya.

Dengan lembut Ryeowook mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia.

Mata Yesung mengikuti gerakan Ryeowook. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Ryeowook, mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana." gumam Yesung setengah berbisik.

"Ya." Ryeowook berbisik juga.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang." dahi Yesung berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya.

Ryeowook, mengangguk, tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti, seperti pemain sepakbola."

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal." dahi Yesung tetap berkerut.

Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Ya, seperti CEO handal," suara Ryeowook berubah seperti bisikan, "Seperti ayahnya."

Mereka bertatapan, mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca, mata Yesung berkilauan penuh perasaan. Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan.

Lalu Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku," bisiknya serak penuh perasaan, "Terimakasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku." lalu dia meraih dagu Ryeowook dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Yesung baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Ryeowook yang panas dan basah, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah, lalu memeluk Ryeowook lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Ryeowook, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Yesung.

"Aku tahu Yesung, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka, Ryeowook dengan Yesungnya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

END

Huaaahhhh akhirnnya selesai juga

Terimakasih atas semua review, semangat dan dukungannya

#pelukreadersemua

Sebenernya masih ada epilog, nanti bakal aku post juga kok.

Ditunggu ne...

Sekali lagi terimasih pake banyak


End file.
